Pequenas Garotas GRANDES CONFUSÕES!
by Majin Lu
Summary: Goten e Trunks tem a difícil missão de serem babás das pequenas Bra e Pan! Confusão na certa! TERMINADO!
1. Chichi e Bulma deixam tudo combinado

**Pequenas garotas... GRANDES CONFUSÕES!**

Haviam se passado quatro meses desde que Goku partiu do 28° Tenkaichi Budokai com Ub, para que pudesse treiná-lo e a vida dos demais guerreiros Z seguia em plena paz.

**Capitulo 1: _Chichi e Bulma deixam tudo combinado._**

**Pan**: Tio Goten vem teiná comigo?

**Goten**: Desculpe Pan, mas tenho um encontro e não posso treinar com você. Por que não pede pra seu pai, hein? -disse em frente ao espelho onde dava os últimos retoques em seu visual.

**Pan**: Mas eu já pedi po meu papai e ele não pode teiná comigo poque tá ocupado tabaiando.

Goten olhou para o relógio e percebeu que estava atrasado:

**Goten**: Tchau Panzinha, estou atrasado - dizia enquanto colocava sua jaqueta -depois eu treino com você, tá bom!

**Pan**(triste): Tá...

Goten sai às pressas quando Chichi entrava na casa.

**Goten**: Até mais, mamãe! - e saiu voando.

**Chichi**: **_Mas Goten, aonde você vai!_**

**Goten**: Vou ter um encontro! - respondeu o jovem enquanto se afastava cada vez mais.

**Chichi**: **_Esse Goten não tem jeito!_** - dizia consigo mesma enquanto fechava a porta, entrando novamente na casa, Chichi percebeu que sua neta estava sentada no sofá bastante triste.

**Chichi**: Por que você está assim, Pan?

**Pan**: Ninguém qué teiná comigo - respondeu com um bico de dar dó.

**Chichi**: Querida, você tem entender que seus pais estão ocupados e seu tio... bem, esse moleque não tem jeito, é um irresponsável como o Goku e ...

Chichi não continuou sua frase, pois percebeu a grande tristeza nos olhinhos de Pan quando mencionou o nome de Goku.

**Pan**: Avózinha, meu vovô Goku vai voltar logo- perguntou com alguma esperança nos olhos.

**Chichi**: Vai sim, boneca. Ele sempre volta.

Ao dizer isso, Chichi logo tratou de mudar de assunto.

**Chichi**: Pan, por que você não fica aqui e assiste TV - sugeriu ela enquanto pegava o controle remoto e ligava a tv - Assim, a vovó faz uns biscoitinhos pra você.

**Pan**: Tá bom!- disse um pouco mais animada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Capsule Corp..._

**Trunks**: Tudo bem, está confirmado. Já estou saindo e encontro com vocês daqui a pouco. Até mais, tchau!- e desliga o telefone.

: Quem era filho?

**Trunks**: (pulando de susto) Ah! Mãe (respira mais aliviado) é a senhora! Não senti seu Ki se aproximando.

**Bulma**: Por que está tão assustado? E o que você está aprontando dessa vez, Trunks?

**Trunks**: Euuu! Na-nada não mãe. É que eu tenho um encontro daqui a pouco com uma amiga que conheci no colégio e o Goten também estará lá com outra mina. Então me assustei porque pensei que fosse o papai, sabe!

**Bulma**: Um encontro hein ! Mas por que tanto medo do seu pai?

**Trunks**: A senhora ainda me pergunta ... por quê? Ele vai querer eu treine com ele hoje, obrigando-me a cancelar meu encontro. Ou , por acaso, a senhora se esqueceu que ele ameaçou cortar a minha mesada se eu não participasse daquele estúpido torneio?

**Bulma**: Entendi, mas...

Bulma não continuou, pois ouviu uma voz que chamava por seu filho.

**Vegeta**: **TRUNKS!**

**Trunks**: Xiii, é o papai! Mãe, eu já tô indo -disse um pouco tenso beijando o rosto de sua mãe.

Trunks tratou de se mandar imediatamente dali, saindo voando onde Goten e as duas garotas o esperavam.

**Vegeta **(entrando no recinto): Bulma, cadê o Trunks ?

**Bulma**: Ele acabou de sair. Tinha um encontro.

**Vegeta**: **_Aquele moleque! _**Está perdendo condição e vai acabar ficando fraco, tudo por causa dessas tontices de humanos , grrrrr !- disse furioso.

**Bulma**: Também não é pra tanto Vegeta! Além do mais, Trunks é jovem, muito bonito por sinal, e tem que se divertir.

Ao dizer isso, Bulma dá um beijo em Vegeta e sai da sala em direção ao seu laboratório.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chichi estava na casa de Videl ajudando a preparar o almoço, enquanto que Pan estava em seu quarto.

**Chichi**: Videl, Pan está muito triste ultimamente -dizia enquanto cortava alguns legumes.

**Videl**: Eu sei. Ela está assim desde que o senhor Goku partiu . Pan sente muita falta de seu avô e não é fácil para uma criança na idade dela aceitar isso facilmente -disse enquanto batia os ovos.

**Chichi**: O problema é que ela está muito sozinha. Gohan está muito ocupado trabalhando, Goten só pensa em garotas e nós, -suspira - por mais que tentemos, não podemos brincar a toda hora com ela e, muito menos, treinar com ela, pois Pan é mais forte do que nós duas juntas!

**Videl**: Eu que o diga. Gohan e Goten não tem tempo para treinar com ela e o avô, que a estava treinando, não está mais aqui . Coitadinha da minha filhinha.

**Chichi**: Se pelo menos ela tivesse alguém da idade dela para brincar, então...

Ao dizer isso, Chichi pára de cortar os legumes e faz uma expressão de quem acabou de ter uma idéia.

**Chichi**: É isso!

**Videl** (surpresa): Isso o quê?

**Chichi**: Nós podemos ligar para a Bulma e pedir que ela traga a pequena Bra para brincar com Pan! Assim ,quem sabe , nossa pequenina se alegraria - disse muito feliz.

**Videl**: É uma ótima idéia!

**Gohan**:O que é uma ótima idéia !

**Chichi**: Olá filho!

**Videl**: Que bom que você já chegou para o almoço - disse enquanto beijava seu esposo.

**Gohan**: Olá, querida. Mas que "ótima idéia'' vocês tiveram?

**Videl**: Sabe o que é, Gohan, como nossa filha anda meio tristinha por causa de teu pai, sua mãe teve a excelente idéia de chamar a Bra para brincar com nossa filhinha.

**Gohan**: Será muito bom para a Pan. Assim ela se diverte um pouco.

**Pan:** Papai, que bom que o senhô chegô!

Pan entra na cozinha em direção a seu pai. Gohan a pegou no colo e Pan deu um abraço nele.

**Gohan**: Olá, filhinha! Papai estava morrendo de saudades. E o que estava fazendo?

**Pan**: Tava no meu quato fazeno nada. Papai -começou a mudar de assunto -o senhô teina comigo?

Gohan viu no rosto de Pan a esperança de que ele dissesse um "sim", mas ele teve que dizer a verdade para ela.

**Gohan**: Desculpe Pan. Papai só veio almoçar e terá que voltar ao trabalho...

Pan voltou a ficar triste. Doeu em Gohan ver sua filha daquele jeito, então ele resolveu remediar.

**Gohan**: ...Mas no final da semana eu treino com você, está bem!

**Pan**: Mas quando é isso?

**Gohan**: No domingo, filha. No domingo.

**Pan**: Mas que dia é hoje?

**Gohan**: Hoje é segunda.

**Pan**: Tá bom! No domingo -disse descendo feliz do colo de seu pai e cantarolando enquanto ia em direção a sala.

**Pan**: _Domingo eu vou teiná com meu pai, com meu pai, com meu pai..._

Pan estava um pouco mais feliz. O problema é que a pequena não tinha ainda uma boa noção do tempo, pois para ela o domingo poderia vir depois da segunda-feira, da terça, da quarta...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bulma**: **_Bra! Bra, filha, aonde você está!_**

Bulma andava para todos os lados procurando por sua filha Bra. Já em algum outro lugar da imensa Corporação Cápsula, uma pequena menina de cabelos verdes e olhos azuis estava rabiscando o ... teto(!).

**Bulma**: Aqui está você, senhorita! Mas, o que você está fazendo? -perguntou numa expressão não muito boa ao ver uns desenhos nas paredes e no teto do quarto de, adivinhem quem ... Trunks!

**Bra**: Oi, mamãe! Olha meus desenhos, não estão lindos? -disse feliz e inocentemente.

**Bulma**: É, estão lindos, mas -caindo em si - O que eu estou dizendo (!). Bra, desça daí imediatamente!

Bra obedeceu a sua mãe, descendo do teto e senta-se na cama de Trunks. Bulma olhava seriamente para o rosto de sua filha e as mãos da mesma, coloridas pela tinta das canetinhas coloridas.

**Bulma**: Escute, filha. Não é certo fazer isso. Desenhos são para serem feitos em folhas de papel e não nas paredes, entendeu?

**Bra**: E os home das cavena?

**Bulma**: O quê? - e depois entende o que ela quis dizer -Ah, entendi, homem das cavernas. Mas de onde você tirou isso, jovenzinha?

**Bra**: Da TV! Tinha umas cavena com desenhos nas paledes e...

**Bulma**: Não precisa me dizer mais nada, pois eu já entendi. Mas isso não é certo, entendeu minha princesinha? -disse suavemente.

**Bra**: Tá bom, mamãe!

**Bulma**: Acho que é melhor controlar um pouco o que você anda vendo na TV. E também, tem o fato de seu pai ter te ensinado a voar. Agora, além das paredes, você anda pintando o teto! Mas filha, me responda algo.

**Bra**: Tá, pode peguntá!

**Bulma**: Além do quarto de seu irmão, você andou pintando outro cômodo da casa? -perguntou com a esperança de ouvir um "não".

**Bra**: Sim, mamãe.

As esperanças de Bulma vão por água abaixo.

**Bulma**: E... onde?

**Bra**: Eu desenhei no meu quato e no... na..., como é que se chama mesmo! Foi naquele lugá que o papai vive tancado.

**Bulma** (surpresa): Não me diga que você andou desenhando na câmara de gravidade de seu pai?

**Bra**: É, nesse lugá mesmo! Ficaram muito bonitos, o papai vai adolá -completou com um grande sorriso.

_-_**BRAAAAAAAAA!**

Um forte grito provinha de fora da casa.

**Bulma**: Xiii, filhinha. Vejo que seu pai já tomou conhecimento de sua obra de arte -disse já pensando numa maneira de acalmar Vegeta.

Vegeta tinha acabado de entrar em sua câmara de gravidade para treinar quando viu o "grande talento" de sua filha para as "artes". Imediatamente, ele se dirigiu p-ara o interior da casa, encontrando com Bulma e Bra no quarto de Trunks.

**Vegeta**: A senhorita pode me explicar o que são aqueles rabiscos na minha câmara de gravidade? -disse um pouco exaltado.

**Bulma**: Calma Vegeta, nossa filha não fez por mal.

**Vegeta**: Não diga nada, Bulma. Vejo que ela também andou pintando por aqui -disse olhando para as paredes e o teto do quarto de seu filho -Fale Bra, por que fez aquilo? -perguntou quase perdendo a paciência.

**Bra**: Eu só quelia desenhá pra deixá o senhô, snif, feliz -disse já com os olhos úmidos pela expressão que via em seu pai.

Bulma, ao perceber que sua filha ia começar a chorar, a abraça e diz num tom muito suave:

**Bulma**: Não chore, filhinha - e depois olha pra Vegeta séria -E, enquanto a você, Vegeta, a culpa é sua. Você deveria passar mais tempo com nossa filha em vez de ficar trancado naquela câmara de gravidade. Ela só quis te agradar, não fez por mal!

Vegeta não mudou sua expressão, não dando a mínima para o que sua esposa dizia.

**Vegeta**: Eu já decidi. Bra fez uma coisa errada e deve ter um castigo. Ficará o dia todo em seu quarto até a hora do jantar!

Vegeta, ao dar sua última palavra, sai do quarto, enquanto que Bulma continuava abraçada a sua pequena tentado conforta-la.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso, Goten e Trunks já se encontravam com suas respectivas namoradas no centro de Satan City.

**Goten**: O que vocês querem fazer agora, pessoal? -perguntava de braços dados a Keiko, sua namorada.

**Trunks**: Vamos a um restaurante. Conheço um ótimo que fica perto daqui.

**Miriam**: Vamos! Mas me diga algo, Trunks. Quando é que você vai me levar para conhecer a sua casa?

**Trunks**: Bem - respirou fundo e continuou -não sei, quem sabe semana que vem.

**Keiko**: E você, Goten. Quando é que vai me levar para conhecer sua casa?

**Goten**: Depois de amanhã! -respondeu pensando na reação de sua mãe.

**Keiko**: Que bom, depois de amanhã. Estou ansiosa para conhecer sua família!

**Goten** (pensando): _"Tô ferrado, por que fui dizer isso, eu e minha boca grande. Minha mãe vai me matar, ela não vai gostar nada disso..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Na casa dos Son..._

**Videl**: Pan, vá escovar os dentes!

Videl e Chichi estavam recolhendo os pratos e talheres quando acabaram de almoçar.

**Gohan**: Eu já vou trabalhar -disse enquanto pegava sua maleta.

**Videl**: Que pena que você tenha que trabalhar nas férias escolares.

**Gohan**: É, mas é só nessa semana. Tenho que ir, até mais tarde.

Gohan retorna para seu trabalho. Videl e Chichi estavam lavando louça, quando Pan resolveu ajudá-las.

**Pan**: Mamãe, vovó. Posso ajudá-las, por favor -pediu com um grande sorriso.

**Videl**: Pan, você é bem pequena para isso. Por que não vai brincar, hein?

**Pan**: Eu não quelo - disse triste - quelo ajuda vocês!

Videl e Chichi se comoveram com a carinha triste de Pan, então resolveram ceder.

**Videl**: Tudo bem Pan, você venceu! -disse sorrindo.

**Chichi**: Pan, você pode secar os pratos, certo?

**Pan** (voltando a se alegrar): Certo!

Depois de 1 minuto...

_**Plaft!**_

**Pan**: Eu quebei!

**Videl**: Tudo bem Pan, isto é normal.Tudo tem sua primeira vez na vida, até prato quebrado - disse acalmando sua filha e ajudando Chichi a pegar os cacos.

Enquanto isso, Vegeta se encontrava treinando em sua câmara de gravidade. Bulma estava no seu escritório tratando de negócios e a pequena Bra estava em seu quarto de castigo.

**Vegeta**: quatro mil, quatrocentos e quinze, 4.416, 4. 417...

Vegeta contava enquanto fazia suas flexões numa gravidade de 450g, quando um pensamento veio em sua cabeça.

**Vegeta**: ''_Será que Bra está bem, talvez eu tinha exagerado um pouco e _''...Não eu não exagerei -disse sustentando seu orgulho - mas ela estava chorando e... droga(!), perdi a conta e não consigo me concentrar!

Vegeta não conseguia se concentrar. Os desenhos na câmara o faziam lembrar de sua pequenina. Por mais que negasse a si mesmo, ele estava arrependido pela forma que falou com sua filha. A imagem dos olhos úmidos de Bra vinham a toda hora em sua mente e uma das coisas que Vegeta não gostava era de vê-la sofrer. De repente, Vegeta nota, entre os vários desenhos, um que lhe prendeu a atenção. Era o desenho de um homem e em baixo estava escrito "papai''. Bra, apesar de ser pequena, sabia escrever algumas palavras como o próprio nome, papai e mamãe e etc. Imediatamente, Vegeta desligou a gravidade e saiu de sua câmara rumo ao quarto de Bra. Ao entrar, viu-a triste sentada em sua cama com uma boneca na mão.

**Vegeta**: Bra.

**Bra**: Papai! Não bigue mais comigo, por favor -disse em pouco assustada.

**Vegeta**: Eu não vou brigar com você, não estou bravo contigo - disse suavemente enquanto se aproximava de sua filha.

**Bra**: Não! Que bom, papai! -disse muito feliz quando abraçou seu pai, dando lhe um beijo babado em sua bochecha, fazendo-o ficar corado.

**Vegeta**: É assim que gosto de te ver, sorrindo .

**Bra**: E o que o senhor veio fazer aqui, papai?

**Vegeta**: Vim ver se minha princesinha quer treinar comigo. Então, vamos?

**Bra**: Mas eu num tô de castigo?

**Vegeta**: Não está mais, mas não diga nada a sua mãe, hein? É o nosso segredo! -disse enquanto pegava-a no colo e seguia rumo à câmara .

**Bra**: Tá bom, papai, é o nosso seguedo! disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Vegeta não queria que Bulma soubesse que ele havia suspendido o próprio castigo que impôs a Bra, pois seria passar por cima de sua autoridade e orgulho, mas como Bra não entendia nada de orgulho, não haveria nenhum problema.

Já na câmara de gravidade, Vegeta dava umas noções básicas de defesa a sua filha. A gravidade estava desligada para que Bra não sofresse com ela.

**Vegeta**: Muito bem , filha. Você também dominou e técnica de voar com perfeição -disse orgulhoso.

**Bra**: É papai, com ela dá para subir em qualquer lugar e pegar os biscoitos que a mamãe esconde no alto do armário...

**Vegeta **(irônico): ...e também rabiscar o teto -completou.

Bra não entendeu nada, apenas sorriu e falou:

**Bra**: Meus desenhos estão lindos, não é, papai?

**Vegeta**: ...

Depois dessa pequena conversa, Vegeta resolveu começar com luta direta.

**Vegeta**: Vamos filha, me golpeie! -disse determinado .

Bra obedeceu e deu um soco que Vegeta desviou facilmente. Então ele resolveu golpear o rosto da pequena quando...

**Bra**: O que foi papai?

Vegeta estava com o punho a 1 cm de distância do rosto de sua filha quando deteve o golpe.

**Vegeta**: Nada filha -disse colocando-se em posição normal e cruzando os braços -O treino acabou, vá brincar.

A pequena Bra não entendeu nada, mas resolveu obedecer a seu pai e saiu de lá muito feliz por ter sido liberada do castigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Conversando ao telefone...

**Bulma**: É claro ,Chichi. A Bra pode brincar com a Pan.

**Chichi**: Que bom, Bulma. Minha neta anda muito triste ultimamente.

**Bulma**: Eu sei. E será bom para Bra também, pois ela fica o dia inteiro em casa e mais agora que minha pobre filhinha está de castigo.

**Chichi**: De castigo! Por quê?

**Bulma**: É que ela andou pintando algumas paredes da casa e, agora que o Vegeta a ensinou a voar, ela andou pintando o teto também.

**Chichi**: A Pan também andou fazendo as mesmas coisas um tempo atrás, são coisas de criança.

**Bulma**: Você tem razão. Então amanhã, bem cedo eu levo minha filha para brincar com a sua neta, OK?

**Chichi**: OK, tudo combinado. Então, até amanhã, Bulma! Tchau!

**Bulma**: Tchau.

_Continua... _

O que pode acontecer quando duas pequenas e fofas saiyajins brincam juntas e têm como babás dois adolescentes com os hormônios falando mais alto que os neurônios! Não perca o próximo episódio de **"Pequenas Garotas...** **GRANDES CONFUSÕES!**", que será:

Capítulo 2**: A idéia (estúpida) de Goten.**


	2. A idéia estúpida de Goten

**Pequenas garotas... GRANDES CONFUSÕES!**

**Capitulo 2: _A Idéia (estúpida) de Goten_**

_Terça-feira..._

Começa um novo dia. Eram 9:00 hrs da manhã. Gohan acabara de sair para o trabalho e Videl também saiu para visitar seu pai, o Mr. Satan, deixando assim, Pan com sua avó. Chichi estava interrogando Goten sobre as notas do colégio que ele havia escondido e também sobre "a nova namorada'' dele e Pan apenas os observava.

**Chichi**: **_Me diga, Goten! Quem é sua nova namorada?_** - perguntava meio exaltada.

**Goten**: B-bem.. é..., então - gaguejava o jovem semi-saiyajin.

**Chichi**: **_Pare de enrolar!_** Qual o nome dela, idade, ela é rica, blá blá blá...( todo aquele interrogatório "básico" de mãe...)

**Goten**: Ela respirou fundo e continuou -se chama Keiko, tem a mesma idade que eu, é uma colega de classe e não faço a mínima idéia de sua condição financeira - terminou um pouco mais aliviado.

**Chichi**: Keiko, hun... e quando irei conhecê–la?

**Goten**: A-amanhã!

**Chichi**: Amanhã... e finalmente reage - **O quê, amanhã!** **_Você me chama uma moça assim de ultima hora! Goten seu irresponsável, o que você tem na cabeça !_**

**Goten**: Calma, mãezinha linda! Ela quer tanto vir, não sei por qual razão, mas ela quer te conhecer! Então eu a convidei para vir aqui... amanhã! -disse tentando acalmar sua mãe.

A pequena Pan, que apenas observava, resolveu interromper a "pequena" discussão de mãe e filho, puxando a saia de sua avó.

**Pan**: Avózinha, quando a Baá (Bra) vai chega pra bincá comigo? Vai demolá?

**Chichi**(gentil): Não bonequinha, não vai demorar. Daqui a pouco ela e a Bulma chegam aqui, tá bom?

**Goten**: A irmãzinha do Trunks vem brincar com a Pan... aqui?

**Chichi**: Ah hã, eu telefonei ontem pra Bulma e combinamos tudo.

**Goten**(pensando): _"Será que o Trunks vem também?"_

**Toc Toc Toc**

**Chichi**: Eu atendo! Devem ser elas!

Todos estavam na sala, sentados no sofá:

**Goten**: Que bom que você veio Trunks.

**Trunks **(sussurrando): É, se eu ficasse em casa o meu pai me mataria de tanto treinar.

**Goten **(também sussurrando): Por quê ?

**Trunks**: Por causa de ontem, esqueceu! Eu saí de casa as pressas para fugir de treinamento e ele estava querendo que eu compensasse hoje. Então, dei a desculpa de ter que acompanhar minha mãe e minha irmã até aqui.

**Goten**: Entendi, mas vamos pro meu quarto, tem um jogo que quero mostrar pra você. Assim, deixamos as pequenas brincando e nossas mães conversando melhor.

**Trunks**: Tudo bem, vamos!

Os dois jovens subiram as escadas rumo ao quarto de Goten, enquanto que Chichi e Bulma conversavam e observavam as pequenas saiyans brincando.

**Pan**: Vamo desenhá?

**Bra**: Vamo, só que no papel, tá bom? Meus pais não me deixam bincá de home das cavena - disse sorrindo. n.n

**Pan**: n.n Os meus também não- completou com o lápis de cor na mão.

Enquanto que Bra e Pan desenhavam no tapete da sala, o celular de Bulma toca. Era sua secretaria dizendo que tinha um problema urgente que Bulma teria que resolver na empresa.

**Bulma**: Chichi, me desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir embora urgente. Negócios, entende?

**Chichi**: Tudo bem, eu entendo, mas deixe a pequena Bra aqui brincando com minha neta.

**Bulma**: Está bem, eu deixo, mas fale pro Trunks tomar conta da irmã dele.

Ao dizer isso, o telefone toca novamente, mas agora o da casa de Chichi. Era o diretor da escola de Goten, chamando Chichi para que ela tivesse uma conversa séria com ele sobre o rendimento de Goten.

**Chichi**: **_Esse Goten!_** O que ele aprontou dessa vez!

**Bulma**: Quem era, Chichi?

**Chichi**: O diretor do colégio do Goten.Tenho que ir agora falar com ele, mas ... -olhando para as meninas- ...E as pequenas, estão brincado tão felizes. O que vamos fazer?

De repente, como num passe de mágica, as duas tiveram a mesma idéia e ao mesmo tempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Goten** e **Trunks**: **_Droga!-_** disseram ao mesmo tempo observando Bra e Pan pintando no centro da sala.

**Goten**: Não é justo - resmungava - nossas mães saem e nos deixam de babás!

**Trunks**: Concordo, mas eu acho que as duas não nos darão nenhum problema como da última vez... na verdade, estou mais preocupado coma reação de nossas mães quando conhecerem nossas novas namoradas.

**Goten**: Nem me diga! Minha mãe já me deu a maior bronca hoje por causa disso e, para piorar, o diretor a chama hoje, quatro dias depois de nossas férias de meio de ano terem começado.

As duas pequenas já haviam terminado de desenhar e foram em direção aos jovens, cada uma com uma folha na mão.

**Pan**: Olha, tio Tunk. Meu desenho num tá lindo? - perguntou toda faceira. 

**Trunks**: Está... "lindo"! - respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

**Bra**: E o meu, tio Goten, também num tá lindo? -perguntou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

**Goten**: "Lindo", como o de Pan. Vocês duas são verdadeiras... "artistas"!

**Pan**: Que bom que vocês gostalam!

**Goten**: "Adorei''! Seu cachorro está muito bonito!

**Pan**: Não é cacholo, isso é um tamanduá.

**Goten **OO**°**: (?) Eu disse cachorro! - tentando se consertar - Não, não, eu quis dizer tamanduá! Seu tamanduá e o gatinho da Bra estão lindos, he he he...

**Bra**: Não é um gato, é um panda!

**Goten **nn**°**: (com uma gota na cabeça) Ha ha, é isso, eu estava brincando com vocês, eu quis dizer t-a-m-a-n-d-u-á e p-a-n-d-a.

**Trunks**: ¬¬° É melhor você calar a boca Goten, antes que fale mais besteiras!

**Goten**: Por que vocês não voltam a desenhar, hein? Eu e o Trunks queremos conversar, em p-a-r-t-i-c-u-l-a-r.

**Pan e Bra**: A gente num qué mais!

**Pan**: Nós já cansamos de desenhá - disse colocando as mãos na cintura.

**Bra**: É isso mesmo, quelemos bincá lá fola!

**Goten**: **_Lá fora não!_** - disse em tom autoritário -Da última vez que vocês resolveram brincar lá fora, roubaram um filhotinho de dinossauro, quase afogaram o pobre filhote e, além do mais, nocautearam o guarda florestal!

**Pan**: Roubamo não, só pegamo empestado! A gente pecisava de um bebê pra bincá de casinha.

**Bra**: Ah hã, e os bebês têm que tomá banho!

**Trunks**: E quanto ao guarda, hein? - disse ironicamente.

**Pan**: Ele quelia pegá nosso bebê.

**Goten**: Mas precisava deixar o coitado inconsciente!

**Bra**: Aquele guarda era um peguiçoso. A Pan só deu um "tapinha" nele e ele acabou "dormindo".

**Goten**: **_Eu não quero nem saber! Vocês duas ficam brincando aqui dentro e cuidado para não quebrarem nada, entenderam!_**

_-_**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!**

Nesse momento Trunks e Goten tapam seus ouvidos:

**Trunks**: Goten, seu tonto! Precisava falar assim com elas...

**Goten**: O que você queria que eu fizesse?

**Trunks**: Meninas, parem de chorar!

**Pan: _O tio Goten, snif, guitô comigo, BUAAÁ, BUAAÁ!_**

**Bra_: Tio Goten mau, snif, muito mau, BUAAÁ, BUAAÁ! Vou contar, snif, pô meu papai, BUAAÁ!_**

**Goten **o.O**°**: **_Quê!_** - seu sangue gela nesse momento -N-não Bra, não conte pro seu pai n.n° -e depois pensa -"Ele me mataria..."-Desculpem-me meninas, por favooor?

Nesse momento Bra e Pan param de chorar.

**Goten**: Eu sei que vocês não fizeram aquilo com o guarda e o Bebê dinossauro de propósito... Vocês me perdoam?

**Pan**: Tá! Mas tio Goten, de onde vêm os bebês?

**Bra**: É, de onde eles vêm?

**Goten**: Como? _"O que faço agora, como vou responder isso!" _Eh eh, o Trunks pode responder isso pra vocês com "todo" prazer, não é Trunks? -disse cutucando seu amigo.

**Trunks** O.O° : **_O quê! Por que eu Goten!_**

**Goten**: Oras, Trunks. Você é o mais velho aqui, então você explica isso pra elas...

**Trunks** (resmungando): Só por que você quer...

**Pan** (impaciente): E então, de onde vêm os bebês?

**Trunks**: Então -e respira fundo -No caso do bebê dinossauro, a mamãe dinossauro bota um ovo e deste ovo sai o bebê. Entenderam?

**Pan**: O coelhinho da páscoa também nasce de um ovo?

**Trunks**: Não, ele nasce de outra maneira, não de um ovo.

**Bra**: E nós, como nascemos?

**Trunks**: B-bem... como vou dizer... sabe... Por que vocês não vão brincar, hein? -tentava mudar de assunto.

**Bra**: Não! Quelemos saber de onde vêm os bebês gente?

**Trunks**: _"Droga, não funcionou..."_ -pensou - Então, como eu ia dizendo os bebês humanos vem da...do... Goten, por que você não me ajuda? -disse cutucando Goten.

**Goten**: Tá bom! Tá bom! Nós somos feitos quando o papai e a mamãe fazem sex...

Neste momento Goten não pode continuar porque Trunks tapa sua boca para evitar que ele falasse certa palavrinha com "S".

**Trunks**: ... quando o papai e a mamãe fazem **seus **pedidos para a cegonha que, então, traz os bebês para seus novos papais. É isto que acontece, não é Goten!

**Goten**: Mmmm...Mmmm -concordava com a cabeça.

**Pan**: Nossa, que legal! Minha mamãe e meu papai me pedilam pra uma cegonha!

Bra e Pan voltaram ao centro da sala para continuar desenhando, enquanto que Trunks dava a maior bronca em Goten.

**Trunks**: Goten, seu tonto! Você quase fez besteira!

**Goten**: Mas eu só ia dizer a verdade, mas o problema é que **_você_** me interrompeu. Foi você que me pediu ajuda!

**Trunks**: Se arrependimento matasse... - e suspira.

Neste momento, o celular de Goten toca.

**Goten** (atendendo a ligação): Alô.

**Keiko**: Alô Goten, é a Keiko! Estou aqui com a Miriam e resolvemos te telefonar para saber se você está a fim de sair. Daqui a pouco iremos ligar para o Trunks o convidando para que venha também.

**Goten**: Não precisa Keiko. O Trunks está aqui comigo. Mas acho que não vai dar, porque estamos sozinhos na minha casa cuidando de minha sobrinha e da irmãzinha caçula do Trunks.

**Keiko**: **_As duas estão aí!_** ... quer dizer, que pena.

**Goten** (estranhado): Sim, estão aqui. Por que está tão surpresa!

**Keiko**: P-por nada - respondeu um pouco tensa - mas... que pena então que não possamos sair hoje.

**Goten**: Não se preocupe, Keiko.Vou dar um jeito e nos encontraremos daqui a meia hora no mesmo lugar de ontem. Ok?

**Keiko**: Ok (depois pensa) _"Perfeito, está melhor do que imaginava"_ - então até mais Goten, beijos!

**Goten**(todo bobão ): Até mais, outro beijo!- e desliga o telefone.

**Trunks**: Goten, quem era?

**Goten**: Eram as garotas nos convidando para sair. Nos encontraremos com elas daqui a meia hora no centro de Satan City.

**Trunks**: **_Você tá louco, Goten!_** Esqueceu que temos que cuidar das meninas?

**Goten**: Eu sei, eu sei, mas tenho uma grande idéia! -disse esfregando as mãos e com um sorriso meio que diabólico.

**Trunks**: Qual? A de levá-las conosco? - ironizou -Não vai dar certo, esquece!

**Goten**: Não meu caro amigo. Meu plano é o seguinte: falamos para elas irem brincarem de esconde-esconde conosco. Enquanto elas contam, nós damos no pé e, assim, nos encontramos com as garotas na cidade, enquanto que as pequenas ficam nos procurando.

**Trunks**: Não vai dar certo, pois nossas mães podem retornar a qualquer momento e daí estaremos fritos.

**Goten**: Calma, Trunks. Minha mãe só deve chegar ao anoitecer, assim como o Gohan, pois a escola é longe daqui pra dedéus. Quanto a sua mãe não há problema, pois você ficou encarregado de levar sua irmã de volta pra casa. O único problema seria a Videl, mas ela está visitando o pai e disse que tardaria, ela voltará daqui a 4 ou 5 horas. Há muito tempo!

**Trunks**: Pode dar certo. Da última vez que brincamos de esconde-esconde com elas, as duas demoraram mais de cinco horas para nos encontrarem. Mas será que elas não vão aprontar nada sozinhas aqui?

**Goten**: Relaxa. Elas ficarão tão ocupadas nos procurando que nem terão tempo para fazerem alguma arte!

Depois da idéia "excelente" de Goten, os dois jovens saiyans resolveram chamar Bra e Pan para executarem o plano.

**Pan**: Mas tio Tunk, não é apenas um que conta?

**Trunks**: É, mas dessa vez você e minha irmã contam juntas e procuram por mim e por Goten, tá bom?

**Pan**: Tá bom!

As chibi saiyans começaram a contar, enquanto que os dois jovens "responsáveis" saíram voando em direção a Satan City para se encontrarem com duas jovens e bonitas garotas.

**Bra**: ...Três, quato, chinco, sheis, sete, oito, nove, nove...no... Pan, o que vem depois do nove?

**Pan**: Hum, depois do nove, dexa eu vê, vem o... o ... a ...ah(!) lembei, o doze!(!)

**Bra**: Bigado! Nove, doze, lá vô eu !

Enquanto isso Goten e Trunks já haviam chegado na cidade.

**Trunks e Goten**: Olá , garotas!

**Miriam e Keiko**: Olá!

**Keiko**: Que bom que vieram, mas como resolveram a questão das menininhas?

**Goten**: Elas estão lá em casa, não se preocupem.

**Miriam**: Vocês as deixaram com uma babá?

**Trunks**: Bem, sabe como é, né! Não exatamente- tentava dizer.

**Keiko**(surpresa): Vocês as deixaram sozinhas?

**Goten:** Tecnicamente... sim! Mas não se preocupem, nada acontecerá com elas- disse- _"Isso espero"-_pensou.

**Miriam** (pesando): _"Perfeito, hoje é dia!"_ -e depois disse -Eu vou telefonar, mas meu celular está sem sinal daqui.Vou tentar de outro lugar, já volto.

Ao dizer isso, Miriam foi para um lugar vazio e liga para alguém.

**Miriam** (ao telefone): Tudo pronto, corvo. A operação pode ser realizada hoje mesmo. As presas estão sozinhas na casa de Goten. Desligando.

Miriam desliga o telefone retorna para onde estão Trunks, Goten e Keiko.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bra e Pan estavam na cozinha de Chichi. As duas, que nem chegaram a procurar por Goten e Trunks, resolveram brincar de casinha lavando assim as louças de Chichi e, pra variar, elas já tinham quebrado oito pratos, três xícaras, duas taças...O chão estava todo molhado e cheio de caquinhos.

**PRAFT **( Nove pratos ...)

**Bra**: Quebrou outro. Sua mãe não vai bigá ?

**Pan**: Não, ela me disse que isso é nomal.

**Bra**: n.n Que bom, eu adolo bincá de casinha - disse muito feliz enquanto lavava um copo.

**Pan**: n.n Eu também! A vovó vai adolá quando vê que nós fizemos o seviço dela!

**Bra**: E o Tunks e o Goten, saílam de novo - disse mudando de assunto.

**Pan**: Ah hã, como daquela vez, hi, hi . Agola podemos bincá sossegadas.

**Bra**: É vedade! Eles são tão bobinhos - completou sorrindo.

De repente, um objeto é arremessado pela janela de cozinha soltando uma estranha fumaça, fazendo com que assim Pan e Bra ficassem inconscientes. Homens encapuzados entraram na casa e pegaram as duas rapidamente, deixando um pedaço de papel sobre a mesa da cozinha, partindo depois do local em um helicóptero.

_Continua..._

O que acontecerá com as pequenas Pan e Bra agora? Como Goten e Trunks vão fazer para resolver o problema que eles mesmos provocaram? Saiba as respostas no próximo episódio de **"Pequenas Garotas...** **GRANDES CONFUSÕES!"**, que será:

_Capítulo 3:_ **_Seqüestradas!_**


	3. Seqüestradas

**Pequenas garotas... GRANDES CONFUSÕES!**

**Capítulo 3:** **_Seqüestradas!_**

_-_**NÃO!** gritaram em uníssono Trunks e Goten.

**Goten**: **_Eu não acredito, minha mãe vai me matar!_** -disse tenebroso ao ver o estado em que a cozinha estava.

**Trunks**: Aquelas monstrinhas! **_Bra, Pan, apareçam agora!_**

_Silêncio_

Os dois jovens saiyans já haviam voltado de seus encontros, duas horas depois que tinham deixado as pequenas sozinhas em casa.

**Goten**(exaltado): **_Pan, sua pestinha. Apareça!_**

**Trunks**: **_E você também, Bra monstrinha, vamos apareça! A brincadeira acabou, já basta o que você fez com meu quarto ontem!_**

_Silencio_

Apesar de gritarem, nenhum dos dois obtiveram alguma resposta. De repente, Goten repara que no chão havia uma granada. Ao pegá-la, os dois amigos constataram que era uma bomba de gás sonífero.

**Trunks**: Mas o que isso faz aqui? - indagou a Goten.

**Goten**: Não faço a mínima idéia...

Goten não continuou pois viu um estranho papel sobre a mesa da cozinha. Ele o pegou e ao ler o conteúdo do papel, quedou paralisado.

**Trunks**: Goten, terra pra Goten! **Oh Goten!** Fala comigo, acorda aí! O que tem de **tão** especial nesse papel? -disse começando a ficar preocupado.

**Goten**: Se...se se se -tentava dizer ainda em estado de choque -Se se se se se...

**Trunks**: Se se, o que Goten? -perguntou ainda mais nervoso.

**Goten**: Se se ... qües.. se qües, tra, tra, da da das! **_Seqüestradas, as duas foram seqüestradas!_** -gritou desesperado saindo de seu transe.

**Trunks**(surpreso): **O quê? Tamo ferrado! -**disse já imaginando seus pais o matando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chefão**: Perfeito -dizia com um charuto na boca- O plano foi elaborado com sucesso. E as pequenas.

**Uno**: Ainda estão dormindo, como anjinhos - e sorriu malicioso.

**Chefão**: Nunca imaginei que esta operação fosse realizada tão rapidamente. Mas não importa, pois já temos os dois potinhos de ouro!

No local haviam quatro homens: Uno, Duo, Trino e o Chefão. Eles eram parte de um grupo de seqüestradores procurados pela polícia. De repente, alguém bate na porta. Depois de se identificarem, duas pessoas entram no cativeiro.

**Chefão**: Parabéns, vocês fizeram um excelente trabalho.

**Keiko**: Obrigado, senhor.

**Miriam**: Obrigado, foi melhor do que esperávamos -disse maliciosamente.

**Keiko**: E o melhor, matamos dois coelhos, quer dizer, duas coelhinhas com uma cajadada só! Ha ha ha!

**Chefão**: Perfeito, agora teremos que executar a segunda fase de nosso plano...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Goten**: Tão jovem e... **morto!** -dizia já imaginando seu tenebroso destino.

**Trunks**: Calma, Goten! Temos que ter calma! -dizia andando de um lado para outro.

**Goten**: **_Calma!_** Estamos com a corda no pescoço e você ainda me pede... **calma!**Daqui a pouco a Videl chega e ... não quero nem pensar! -disse bastante tenso.

**Trunks**: **_Eu sei!_** Mas se pelo menos tivéssemos a quantia que eles pedem , poderíamos trazê-las de volta antes que sua família retorne e ...

**Goten**: ...e você ainda acredita no coelhinho da páscoa, Trunks! **_O que você tem na cabeça, Trunks!_** Nem se juntássemos nossas mesadas não conseguiríamos essa quantia do regate nem em um milhão de anos!

**Trunks**(tenso): **_Mas então o que podemos fazer, me diga!_**

**Goten**: **_Eu não sei!_** Eu ainda estou tentando entender o porque deles seqüestrarem justo a sua irmã e a minha sobrinha.

**Trunks**: Agora sou eu que digo: **_O que você tem na cabeça, Goten!_** Você ainda não entendeu o... **óbvio!** Sua sobrinha, a Pan, é neta do Mr. Satan, considerado pelo mundo inteiro um herói mundial por ter supostamente derrotado o tal do Cell, sendo que ele ganha muito dinheiro por isso. Já minha irmãzinha é, junto comigo, herdeira de toda a fortuna da Corporação Cápsula, ou seja, somos bilionários! Entendeu agora?

**Goten:** nn° Aé... tinha me esquecido deste pequeno detalhe...

Trunks cai pra trás com a resposta de seu amigo.

**Goten**: Mas como eu gostaria de ter um clone agora, assim seria ele que minha mãe e meu irmão matariam -e suspira.

**Trunks**: **Eureka!** **_É isso Goten!_** -disse mais esperançoso .

**Goten**(curioso): Isso o quê?

**Trunks**: Tive uma excelente idéia! -e dá um largo sorriso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Goten**: Por favor Oolong! -suplicava.

**Trunks**: Se você não nos ajudar estaremos ferrados! -disse quase se ajoelhando de tanto implorar .

Trunks e Goten resolveram procurar por Oolong e Pual. Trunks teve a "excelente'' idéia de pedir para os dois bichinhos se passarem por Pan e Bra para distrair Videl que estava para chegar, para que assim, tivessem tempo para resgatar Bra e Pan.

**Oolong**: Não, **não** e... **NÃO!**

**Pual**: Vamos Oolong ,é por uma boa causa! -pedia ele que já tinha concordado em ajudar os garotos.

**Oolong**: Esquece Pual! Eu não ganho nada com isso!

**Goten**: E se apresentássemos umas amigas muito bonitas do nosso colégio?

Oolong se empregou com expressão "amigas muito bonitas", mas logo voltou a sua expressão carrancuda.

**Oolong**: Não adianta, não vou mudar de idéia!

**Goten**: **_O quê!_** "_Não posso acreditar , o Oolong não é mais convencido com mulheres_" -pensava com a cabeça a ponto de explodir.

**Trunks**: Tudo bem, Goten -dizia dissimuladamente e de costa a Oolong -Só nos resta esperar que o **meu** pai exploda o planeta e ...

**Oolong **(assustado): Como "e"?

**Trunks **(sarcástico): É simples! Quando o **meu** pai saber que a princesinha dele foi seqüestrada vai ficar **tão** bravo, mas **TÃO** e ... **BOOM!** Adeus mundo... Adeus vida...

**Oolong**: Tá bom, você me convenceu! Eu ajudo vocês! -disse tremendo e imaginando tal reação do príncipe saiyajin .

**Goten**: **_É, legal!_** Trunks, você é um gênio! -disse pulando de alegria.

**Trunks**(preocupado): Eu só disse a verdade...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voltando ao cativeiro, encontramos Bra e Pan ainda inconscientes em função da bomba de gás. As pequenas estão num quarto pequeno sem janelas, dormindo na mesma cama, mas não estão amarradas e nem amordaçadas. De repente, Pan começa a despertar, vagarosamente.

**Pan**: Hum... que dô de cabeça -disse ainda com os olhos entreabertos - Onde eu tô?

Pan observa o quarto e começa a despertar sua amiga Bra.

**Pan**: Baá,Baá (Bra), acóda -sacudindo-a de um lado pro outro - Vamo acóda!

Bra abre os olhos e estranha o lugar.

**Bra**: Onde nós tamo ?

**Pan**: Num sei. Vamo saí e descobi.

**Bra**: Vamos!

As duas levantaram da cama, indo em direção a porta do quarto. Ao se aproximarem da porta, esta mesma se abre, aparecendo apenas uma silhueta humana.

_-**Ahhhh!**_ -gritaram as duas em uníssono e se abraçando de medo.

**Chefão**: Então acordaram. Homens, peguem-nas!

Uno e Duo pegam Bra e Pan cada um e as levam para outro cômodo do cativeiro. As pequenas se remexem enquanto são carregadas pelos homens e Pan acaba mordendo Uno.

**Uno**: **_Ai, meu braço! Você me mordeu, sua pirralha!_**

**Pan**: Eu não sou pirralha, meu nome é Pan.

**Bra**: É isso mesmo!

O chefão da quadrilha, percebendo que as duas quando bravas poderiam prejudicar seus planos, resolve aplicar psicologia infantil.

**Chefão**: Meninas lindas, acalmem-se e não fiquem assim. Por que vocês não se comportam e ficam aqui quietinhas - e pega o controle remoto ligando a TV -e assistam a um desenho animado?

**Bra**: Oba! Eu adolo desenho -disse sorrindo, sentando-se no sofá.

**Pan**: Eu também! Nós quelemos vê Dotô Eslampi!

**Chefão**: Tá bom -disse enquanto tentava achar o bendito desenho entre os mais de trocentos canais da TV.

**Pan**: Cadê o desenho? Nós num vamo assisti Dotô Eslampi?

**Chefão**: Calma... achei!

**TV**: "_Amanhã, assista o próximo episódio de Doutor Slamp_"

**Bra**(triste): Acabô...

**Chefão**: "_Mas que droga, justo quando acho o canal o maldito desenho acaba!" -_pensou e depois disse- Bem, meninas, agora está começando outro desenho animado, olha só.

Na Tv começa outro desenho. Então as meninas resolveram assistí-lo, pois como toda criança elas amam desenhos animados. O Chefe da gang conseguiu domar as pequenas ferinhas, mas por quanto tempo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso, Goten, Trunks, Pual e Oolong já estavam na casa de Goten, mais necessariamente no quarto do mesmo, isso depois de terem limpado a cozinha (que estava mó zona!).

**Goten**: Vocês dois têm uma duração de 5 minutos para cada transformação, então...

**Pual**: O Oolong tem 5 minutos, eu consigo ficar transformado por mais tempo e ...

**Oolong**: **_Cala a boca , Pual!_**

**Trunks**: **_Já chega! _**Goten, continue.

**Goten**: Continuando, vocês terão que se transformar apenas quando a Videl vim ver vocês, ou melhor, ver Pan e Bra. Então, finjam que estão dormindo, assim, vocês evitarão um maior contato com a Videl para que ela não desconfie e descubra a verdade. Entenderam?

**Pual e Oolong**: Entendemos!

**_TocTocToc_**

**Goten**: É a Videl, tenho certeza. Sinto o ki dela. Trunks, vamos descer e, vocês dois, transformem-se .

Imediatamente os dois se transformam: Oolong de Pan e Pual de Bra.

**Trunks**: Oolong, a Pan n-ã-o tem rabinho -disse apontando ao rabo de porco de Oolong.

**Oolong-Pan**: Ops, foi mal...

Com isso, Oolong-Pan tira o rabinho de porco e, junto com Poal-Bra deita na cama de Goten e os dois fingem que estão dormindo. Trunks e Goten descem rapidamente para o térreo da casa e atendem a porta.

**Goten**: Olá Videl!

**Videl**: Olá Goten - e vê que Trunks também está lá - Olá, Trunks! Prazer em vê-lo!

**Trunks**: Igualmente Videl.

Os três entram na casa e vão para a sala.

**Videl**: Cadê as meninas, a Chichi e a Bulma?

**Goten**: Minha mãe teve de ir falar com o diretor da minha escola e a senhora Bulma teve que resolver um problema de trabalho, deixando-nos cuidando das meninas .

**Videl**: Sua mãe foi ao colégio falar com o diretor! O que você andou aprontando dessa vez, Goten?

**Goten**: ...

**Videl**: Não importa. E as meninas ?

**Trunks**: Estão dormindo no quarto do Goten. Brincaram tanto e acabou a pilha delas.

**Videl**: Dormindo? Então é melhor eu acordar minha filhinha e levá-la pra casa.

**Goten**: oO° Naaaãooo, Videl. Deixe-nas dormindo, elas estão muuuuito cansadas!

**Videl**: Já que é assim, é melhor deixá-las dormindo. Assim eu terei mais tempo para ler o meu livro .

**Goten**: Viu, aproveita. Eu e o Trunks vamos sair um pouco, para conversarmos melhor. Voltamos daqui a pouco. Até mais!

**Trunks**: Até mais, Videl!

**Videl**: Até!

Goten e Trunks saíram voando rapidamente da casa para procurar Pan e Bra.

**Videl**: _"Esses garotos, o que estão aprontando dessa vez!"_ -pensava consigo mesma enquanto subia ao quarto de Goten onde viu que "Bra e Pan" estavam dormindo placidamente.

No cativeiro duas pequenas continuaram vendo TV e Trino, o gaguinho da gang, acompanhava-as, enquanto Uno e Duo jogavam truco(?).

**Uno**: É o cumulo! Sou o seqüestrador e elas que têm a mordomia .

**Pan**:E o que é um sekestadô?

**Trino**: Se-se-se- qües -qües-tra-dores sa-são p-pesso-soas mu-mu-mui-to ma-ma-más...

**Chefão**: **_Cala a boca!_**disse dando um tapa na cabeça de Trino.

**Trino**: **_A-ai!_** Is-is-so-so-so do-do-doí-i!

Com isso, o Chefe da gang tenta consertar a besteira que seu comandado fez.

**Chefão**: Seqüestradores é o mesmo que, o mesmo que... babás! É isso, o mesmo que BABÁS! Somos suas novas babás agora, entenderam! - e dá um largo e falso sorriso.

**Pan**: Entendi! Eu sei o que é uma babá! - e sorri.

**_RONC!..._**

...e dois estômagos roncam de fome.

**Pan**: Tô com fome -disse com a mão na barriga.

**Bra**: O seu sekestadô, a gente tá com fome.

**Duo**: E daí. Que continuem com fome .

**Pan**: Mas vocês como babás tem que nos alimentar -disse um pouquinho nervosa.

O chefe da gang ordena a seus capangas a alimentarem as duas, afinal, ele precisaria de suas reféns vivas para poder negociar. Contra a vontade, os três capangas obedecem dando comida para as pequenas. O problema é que a comida não era suficiente para saciar a fome de duas pequenas "saiyajins".

**Pan**: Quelo mais! -disse estendendo seu prato já vazio.

**Bra**: Eu também quelo mais! - disse repetindo o gesto de Pan.

**Chefão**: _" O quê, ainda tem mais espaço pra comida em garotas tão pequenas! Já chega!"_ -pensou -**Já** **Chega! O que vocês comeram hoje já foi o suficiente!**

**_-_BUAAAAÁ, SNIF SNIF, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!**

Com as palavras do chefão, as duas começam a chorar, fazendo um maior escândalo. Os bandidos tamparam seus ouvidos, mas de nada adiantou. Eles acabaram se rendendo aos berros das pequenas, com isso...

**Chefão**: **_Tudo bem, tudo bem , vocês venceram!_** **_Uno, Duo, vão comprar mais comida para elas, pois o que tínhamos já acabou!_**

_-_**Viva!** -gritaram Pan e Bra que, "de repente", pararam de chorar. Elas realmente sabiam usar muito bem a técnica "de chorar", também conhecida como birra, para conseguirem o que queriam.

Uno e Duo já estavam saindo para as compras quando as pequenas os chamaram .

**Bra**: Oh seu sekestadô, seu sekestadô!

**Duo**(com cara de poucos amigos): O que foi agora?

**Bra**: Nos taz umas bolachas de chocolate, de morango, dexá eu vê... -com a mão no queixo e olhando pra cima -...lembei, de baunilha...

**Pan**: E também bolo de chocolate, creme, abacaxi...

**Uno**: **_Isso já é um abuso!_**

**Bra **e** Pan**:

Mas ao ver o bico das duas e percebendo que elas voltariam a "chorar", Uno e Duo acabaram mudando de idéia.

**Uno**: Está bem, está bem, eu trago! - e suspira - _"O que não faço por uma boa grana!"_

**Bra** e **Pan**: **_Viva!-_** e voltaram a sorrir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks e Goten estavam sobrevoando um campo, procurando pelas meninas.

**Goten**: Droga! Eu não consigo sentir o ki delas- resmungava - Assim nossas chances de encontrá-las diminuem muito!

**Trunks**: Temos que continuar procurando-as, Goten. Senão... eu não quero nem pensar...

**Goten**: Será que elas estão bem? Eu fico com medo desses bandidos fazerem algum mal pra elas. Grrrrrr (exaltado), **_mas se alguns deles tocar num fio de cabelo delas vão se ver comigo!_**

**Trunks**: Será! – indagou- Do jeito que elas são, estou mais preocupado com os seqüestradores - complementou em tom de burla.

Com esse comentário os dois jovens saiyans começaram a rir. Afinal, as duas tinham uma energia que deixavam até Goku e Vegeta cansados.

**Goten**: "_Espero que você esteja bem, Pan_."

**Trunks**: "_Maninha , espere-me! Vou te resgatar!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_No cativeiro..._

**Pan**: Vai cavalinho , eh eh eh!- gritava montada em Trino.

**Bra**: Iupiii! Que legal! - gritava a feliz cowgirl montada em cima do chefe da gang.

Pelo jeito já deu pra perceber que as meninas estão se divertindo muito para duas inocentes e indefesas reféns.

De repente a porta do cativeiro de abre. Eram Keiko e Miriam que tinham acabado de chegar.

**Keiko **(surpresa): **Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui?**

**Miriam **(nervosa): Eu não sei - e saca a sua arma -**Chega de brincadeira! Amarrem as duas, agora!**

Bra e Pan ficaram surpresas com reação de Miriam.

**Pan**: O que foi tia?

**Miriam**: **O que foi!**(já beirando a histeria ) **Vocês são as nossas reféns e devem se tratadas como tal. Chega de mimos ! Trino, amarre-as! AGORA!**

**Trino **(tremendo de medo): Si-si-si-sim se-se-se-nhora!

Trino, com a ajuda de Chefão (que de chefe não tem nada) amarraram as duas pequeninas uma de costas para outra, mas não as amordaçaram.

**Keiko**: E aonde estão Uno e Duo?

**Trino**: Fo-fo-fo-fo-ram co-co-com-pra-prar co-co-comi-mida p-pa-pa-pra as du-du-duas!

**Keiko**: **O quê? Idiotas! Isso pode prejudicar nossos planos. E se eles forem descobertos!**

**Chefão**: Mas é que ...

**Miriam**: **Chega de mas!** Pelo menos vocês já fizeram contato com Satan e com os Brifes?

**Chefão**: É que , sabe como é né, então... - enrolava.

**Miriam **(nervosa): **INÚTEIS! VOCÊS NEM INICIARAM AS NEGOCIAÇÕES!**

Enquanto Keiko e Miriam discutiam com o Chefão e com Trino, Bra e Pan conversavam.

**Bra**: Mas que tias estessadas.

**Pan**: Tá parecendo minha vovó bigando com meu titio...

**Bra**: Já cansei dessa bincadela! E ainda to com fome...

**Pan**: Eu também to com fome - disse quebrando a corda...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks e Goten ainda procuravam as duas pequeninas saiyans, só que agora por terra. Procuraram em parques, becos, casas abandonadas e perguntaram para as pessoas se elas tinham visto alguma atividade suspeita e coisas do tipo, até que entraram num supermercado .

**Trunks**: Goten, como vamos achá-las em um supermercado? - reclamava.

**Goten**: Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu preciso de algo para comer. Afinal, eu estou em fase de crescimento - explicava na sessão de salgadinhos.

E Goten começou a encher o carrinho...

**Goten**: Esse aqui, o de requeijão também, o de pizza, este de bacon, esse aqui também. Oh! Esse sabor é novo! Vou levar! -e continuava enchendo o carrinho.

**Trunks**: Goten, já chega! Como você pensa em pagar essa pilha de salgadinhos, biscoitos e companhia ilimitada?

**Goten** n.n Quem te disse que **eu** irei pagar! O riquinho aqui é **você**!

**Trunks**: ¬¬° Pra que fui perguntar! Eu e minha língua...

A aproximadamente cinco metros deles, no mesmo corredor, dois homens conversavam enquanto enchiam seu carrinho.

**Duo**: Essas meninas nos dão mais prejuízos do que poderíamos imaginar.

**Uno**: É verdade, mas vamos acabar logo com isso. Depois de tudo isso valerá a pena, pois seremos muito ricos- disse rindo maliciosamente.

**Trunks **(sussurrando): Você ouviu isso, Goten?

**Goten**: Ouvi. Tudo indica que eles estão falando de nossas duas monstrinhas.

**Trunks**: Vamos seguí-los!

Trunks e Goten não perderam Uno e Duo de vista, até que eles chegaram ao caixa. Uno já estava indo pagar as compras, quando...

**Duo**: O que você está fazendo? Por que pagar se podemos levar de graça! **ISSO É UM ASSALTO!**

Os dois já iam levando as compras e todo o dinheiro dos clientes e dos caixas do supermercado quando, para azar deles, Goten e Trunks os renderam.

**Trunks**: **_Agora me diz !-_** disse segurando a gola de Uno -**_Onde estão minha irmã e a Pan? Sabemos que estão com elas, seu verme insolente! _**(puxou ao pai...he he)

**Uno**: Que meninas! - disse fazendo-se de desentendido.

**Goten**: **_As duas que vocês seqüestraram!_** -disse num tom ameaçador.

Os dois seqüestradores, depois de muito tempo negando, acabaram confessando a verdade, revelando o local do cativeiro das meninas. Tudo isso depois de Goten e Trunks "pedirem educadamente" a eles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BOOM!**

-e a porta do cativeiro é explodida...

_Continua..._

**Obs**: _Pelo que vocês puderam perceber neste capítulo, o Chefão da gang não tem nada de chefe, quem manda mesmo são Keiko e Miriam , he he, e que Bra e Pan usaram e abusaram de suas "babás". Quanto aos nomes dos homens da gang, me inspirei nos números, sou péssima pra criar nomes!_

Goten e Trunks conseguiram descobrir o cativeiro das meninas. E agora! Será que eles irão resgatá-las? E Goten, terá tempo para comer seus salgadinhos? Eu conseguirei passar no vestibular! (brincadeirinha he he) Não perca o próximo episódio de **"Pequenas Garotas..**.** GRANDES CONFUSÕES!" **que será:

Capítulo 4: **"Perdidas no Anime World!"**


	4. Perdidas no Anime World!

**Pequenas garotas... GRANDES CONFUSÕES!**

**Capítulo 4:** **_Perdidas no Anime World! _**

**BOOM! **

E Trunks e Goten explodem a porta do cativeiro.

**Trunks**: **_Bra, Pan! _**

**Goten**: **_Meninas, aonde vocês estão? Respondam!_**

_Silêncio_

Neste momento, tamanha foi a surpresa deles ao ver dois homens amarrados (o Chefão e Trino) e uma maior ainda, Keiko e Miriam amarradas também.

**Goten**: Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? -perguntou enquanto desamarrava as duas jovens.

**Keiko**: Meu herói -disse enquanto abraçava Goten -Foi horrível, esses dois homens maus nos seqüestraram -e começou a "chorar".

**Chefão **e **Trino**: o.O° ?

**Miriam**: Trunks, que bom que você veio me salvar -disse também "chorando" e abraçando Trunks.

**Trunks**: Não chore, já passou. Ah, e por acaso você não viu duas garotinhas por aqui? Minha irmã e a sobrinha do Goten?

**Miriam** (fazendo-se de desentendida): Eram sua irmã e a sobrinha do Goten! Elas foram buscar ajuda...

Keiko e Miriam aproveitam a distração de Goten e Trunks e acabam sacando suas armas.

**Keiko**: **_Parados aí, senão eu atiro!_**

**Goten**: o.O° Mas o que é isso!

**Trunks**: Você não percebeu, Goten! Elas também fazem parte da gang!

**Miriam**: Bingo! Você acertou, Trunks! -disse apontando-lhe a arma -Keiko, desamarre o chefe e o inútil do Trino!

**Trino**: I-i-i-nu-nu nutitil!

**Goten**: Vocês nos enganaram! Como fui tolo...

**Keiko**: Muito tolo. Na verdade estávamos preparando o terreno. Nosso plano era começar a conviver com vocês, freqüentando suas casas e depois pegaríamos as meninas. Mas hoje, vocês acabaram nos ajudando deixando as duas pirralhas sozinhas na casa, adiantando, assim, nossos planos. Mas não sabíamos que aquelas duas eram muito fortes, mesmo com fome, e com isso elas acabaram escapando. Mas agora temos vocês em nossas mãos. Afinal, quanto será que sua mãe nos pagaria por seu resgate, Trunks? -disse muito confiante.

**Trunks**: **_Idiota!_** -e sorri ironicamente -Ela nem precisaria...

**Miriam**: Por que tanta confiança?

**Trunks**: Por isso, "querida"...

Neste momento, Trunks e Goten desarmam as duas sem nenhuma dificuldade, dando-lhes um leve golpe, deixando-as, assim, inconscientes. Depois eles as amarram, enquanto que o Chefão e Trino apenas observavam assustados.

**Goten**: Vocês nos pagam se alguma coisa de mal acontecer com minha sobrinha e com a Bra!

Trunks, pelo celular, telefona para a polícia, revelando o local de onde estão os seqüestradores procurados e, depois, parte com Goten para continuar procurando pelas pequenas, que agora estavam soltas pelo mundo. Eles estavam procurando pelos bosques, montanhas, vilas, mas não as encontravam e também não conseguiam sentir o Ki delas.

**Goten**: Mas que droga! **_Eu não agüento mais, tudo isso é culpa da autora deste fanfic!_**

**Majin Lú**: o.O° Eeeeeeu!

**Trunks**: Sim, você! O que custava ter deixado as pequeninas no cativeiro! Assim, chegaríamos lá, as resgataríamos e pronto!

**Lú**: n.n° Mas garotos, assim perderia toda a emoção...

**Goten**: **_Emoção!_** Você não sabe o trabalho que dá procurar aquelas pestinhas!

**Lú**: Que culpa eu tenho se vocês as deixaram sozinhas para ir namorar!

**Trunks**: Bem... isso não vem ao caso. Nos recusamos a continuar procurando-as!

**Lú**: o.O° Como!

**Trunks**: É isso que você ouviu!

**Goten**: Estamos de greve!

**Lú**: **_Greve!_** Mas como eu irei terminar minha história sem vocês?

**Goten**: Se vira, eu e o Trunks pedimos demissão!

**Lú**: Tudo bem então... acho que vou pedir pro Vegeta procurá-las pra mim, então...

**Goten**: o.O° Vegeta! **Trunks**: o.O ° Meu pai!

**Lú**: É isso aí, Assim eu aproveito e tiro uma casquinha dele... he he, ele é tão lindo, forte, ops, perdão leitores, onde eu estava mesmo! Vegeta... (suspiro)

**Trunks**: n.n° N-não, não. Continuamos a história pra você com **todo** prazer... he he.

**Goten**: n.n° É, Majin Lú! Não precisa se preocupar, nós procuramos aquelas diabi..., ops, quer dizer... anjinhas pra você, tá bom!

**Lú**: Já que vocês "insistem"... -" _he he_"

Então, continuando, como **EU **estava dizendo, Goten e Trunks estavam procurando as meninas quando chegaram em uma cidade e viram um monte de bichos soltos pelas ruas da cidade...

**Goten**: o.O° Esse bichos são do zoológico!

**Trunks**: É. Isso quer dizer que as duas passaram por aqui, tenho certeza! Apenas elas poderiam ter soltado esses animais -deduziu.

...Mas antes de ir atrás delas, os dois jovens saiyans teriam que levar cada animal de volta pra sua jaula no zoológico e...

**Goten** (resmungando): **_O quê!_** **_Isso já é demais, Majin Lú!_** Além de procurá-las, ainda temos que levar essa bicharada de volta ao zoológico?

**Lú**: É a história e vocês são os responsáveis pelas duas e devem responder pelos atos das mesmas! E vocês não podem deixar esses animais soltos por aí...

**Trunks**: Não vamos fazer isso!

**Lú**: Tudo bem, eu chamo o Ve...

**Goten/Trunks**: Você venceu!

Depois de prender **todos** os animais do zoológico com "toda boa vontade" do mundo, é claro, Trunks e Goten começaram a se desesperar, pois o tempo passava e nada de encontrá-las.

**Trunks**: Goten, me responda algo: Aonde você iria se fosse uma criança?

**Goten**: Não sei... em todos os lugares, menos na escola!

**Trunks**: Noooossa, Goten! Como isso ajudou! -ironizou.

**Goten**: Mas se pararmos pra pensar, aqueles dois bandidos do supermercado comentaram que as duas davam só prejuízo, ou seja, a comida era para as meninas!

**Trunks**: Agora você está começando a usar a cabeça, amigão! -e sorri -Elas deveriam estar com fome!

**Goten**: Eu também tô com fome! Acabamos não comprando nada no supermercado por causa daqueles bandidos -disse colocando a mão no estômago que roncou -E aqueles salgadinhos, não comi nenhum... que droga!

**Trunks**: **_Oh Goten, pare de pensar em comida pelo menos desta vez!_** Vamos procurar nos restaurantes e docerias... quem sabe assim não as encontramos?

**Goten**: Tá bom, tá bom. Vamos!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RONC!**

**Pan**: Tô com fome! Minha baliga ta fazeno esse sons esquisitos de novo!

**Bra**: Eu também!

Bra e Pan estavam perdidas e famintas e andavam pelas ruas de uma grande cidade. Perto de onde caminhavam, um grupo de garotos estavam pichando um muro.

**Bra**: Olha lá, Pan! Eles estão bincando de home das cavena!

**Pan**: Vamo lá falá com eles!

As duas se aproximam do grupo.

**Pan**: Oh moço, shabia que é feio bincá de home das cavena?

**Pixador 1**: Home das cavena! **_Se manda, pirralha!_**

**Bra**: Mas ela disse a vedade! Minha mamãe me disse que isso num é celto!

**Pixador 2**: Sua mãe (?), eu não estou nem aí para o que sua mãe diz ou não diz!

**Pixador 3**: Vamos nos divertir com essas tampinhas, galera! -disse sorrindo perversamente.

Com isso, o grupo de pichadores, o que a Chichi chamaria de "rebeldes", fizeram uma rodinha em volta das duas e eles tinham umas caras de maus. As duas não se intimidaram e resolveram pôr em prática alguns dos "golpes básicos" que elas aprenderam com Goku e Vegeta, deixando todos inconscientes no chão. Mas, de repente, uma estranha luz dourada aparece e, depois de alguns segundos, essa mesma luz desaparece, fazendo com que Bra e Pan desaparecessem também...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Trunks** (nervoso): Esse já é o 68° restaurante que nós as procuramos e... **_nada!_** **_Onde elas estão, droga! _**

**Goten**: Só Kami Sama sabe...

**Trunks**: **_É isso! O Dendê!_** -e sorri de alegria.

**Goten**: É verdade! Vamos ao Templo Sagrado!

Imediatamente, os dois se dirigem ao Templo Sagrado se perguntando o porquê de não terem tido essa idéia antes. Finalmente, eles chegam ao local.

**Sr. Popo**: Olá, garotos!

**Goten/Trunks**: Olá!

**Goten**: Sr. Popo, o Dende está aí?

**Dendê**: Sim, estou. Olá garotos! -disse saindo de dentro do templo.

**Trunks**: Olá. Dendê! Precisamos de sua ajuda, você sabe onde está minha irmã e a Pan?

**Dendê**: Eu não, por quê?

**Goten**: **_O quê!_** Você é o deus da Terra e não sabe aonde elas estão?

**Dendê**: ¬¬° Eu não tenho tempo pra ficar espionando a vida de "todo mundo".

**Trunks**: Eu não acredito -disse desesperançoso.

**Dendê**: Mas o que aconteceu com elas?

**Goten**: Foi o seguinte...

Assim, Goten conta tudo o que aconteceu.

**Dendê**: **_Vocês são uns irresponsáveis!_**

_-(?)_É isso mesmo -disse saindo do templo, depois de ter escutado toda história.

**Goten**: **_Pai!_**

**Goku**: Ouvi tudo e isso é grave. Elas são muito pequenas para andar sozinhas por aí -disse num tom preocupado.

**Dendê**: Esperem um pouco!

Ao dizer isso, Dendê começa a andar ao redor do templo (como o Majin Boo mau fez na série), olhando para toda a Terra. Quando deu uma volta completa, ela disse:

**Dendê**: É estranho, eu não as encontrei.

**Goten **(preocupado): **_Como não!_**

**Dendê**: Elas simplesmente... desapareceram!

**Goku**: Não pode ser! Vou tentar procurá-las com meu teletransporte e vou trazê-las de volta.

Goku coloca os dedos indicador e médio na testa, tentando detectar o Ki das duas.

**Goku**: O que está acontecendo! Não consigo sentir a energia delas em nenhum lugar da Terra!

**Trunks**: **_O quê?_** Como isso é possível, elas não podem ter desaparecido assim, do nada!

Desta vez, Goku tenta sentir o Ki delas novamente, mas fora da Terra, ou seja, por todo o universo.

**Goku** (começando a se desesperar): Nada... **_mas que droga!_**

**Dendê**: Só encontro uma razão para elas não serem encontradas.

**Goten**: Qual?

**Dendê**: Elas devem estar em outra dimensão!

**Trunks**: **_O quê!_** Mas como isso é possível?

**Dendê**: Não sei ao certo, mas essa é a única explicação lógica que encontro.

**Goku**: Dendê deve estar certo. Mas como será que elas foram parar em outra dimensão e, se isso realmente aconteceu, em qual dimensão elas estão?

**Goten**: **_Mas que droga!_** Isso tinha que acontecer...

**Goku**: Temos que procurá-las o quanto antes. Mas primeiro vamos voltar pra casa e buscar Oolong e Poal. Eles não conseguirão enganar Videl por muito tempo, principalmente se a Chichi e o Gohan retornarem.

Ao dizer isso, Goten e Trunks colocam suas mãos no ombro de Goku e os três se teletransportam para o quarto de Goten.

**Oolong/Pan**: **_AHHH! _**-e pula de susto, destransformando-se.

**Goten**: Não grite, a Videl vai nos ouvir!

**Oolong**: Vocês me assustaram! -vê que Goku está ali -Goku!

**Goku**: Olá Oolong, olá Poal! Viemos buscar vocês.

**Poal/Bra**: Que bom, a Videl quase nos descobriu uma vez quando veio vigiar nosso sono.

De repente, eles ouvem a voz de Videl que conversava com alguém e que ia em direção ao quarto:

**Videl**: _Elas estão dormindo e... _

**Trunks**: Oolong, transforme-se novamente!

Imediatamente, Oolong faz o que foi lhe pedido e a porta do quarto se abre, aparecendo Videl e a pessoa que estava com ela.

**Videl**: Garotos, senhor Goku! Que surpresa, por onde entraram?

**Goku**: n.n° Olá Videl! Teletransporte, sabe...

_-_ Kakarotto, você por aqui? -disse a pessoa que acompanhava Videl.

**Goku**: o.O° **_Vegeta!_**

**Vegeta**: Por que esse espanto?

**Goku**: Você por aqui?

**Vegeta**: Não, Kakarotto, Papai Noel! É claro que sou eu!

**Goku**: n.n° Mas o que traz você aqui? "_Droga, o Vegeta vai acabar descobrindo a verdade_" -pensou e depois disse -Quero dizer, que bom revê-lo hehe n.n°

Vegeta: Vim buscar o Trunks e minha fi...

Vegeta não continuou e olhou para Poal/Bra fixamente. Poal/Bra aparentou um certo nervosismo, temendo ser descoberto.

**TRIM, TRIM, TRIM!**

**Videl**: Com licença, vou atender o telefone -e sai do quarto.

**Vegeta** (sério): Desembuxem! Cadê minha filha?

**Goku**: Oras, Vegeta! Ela está aqui, não vê? -disse apontando Poal/Bra.

**Vegeta**: Eu não sou idiota, Kakarotto. Vocês não me enganam! -e pega Poal/Bra pela gola da roupa -**_Quem é você, responda!_**

Tremendo de medo, Poal retorna a sua forma original.

**Vegeta**: Se esse é o gato, então a Pan aqui só deve ser o porquinho mulherengo.

**Goten**: Droga, ele descobriu tudo!

**Trunks**: Foi bom te conhecer, Goten. Só me restam uns segundos de vida...

**Vegeta**: Me digam, o que está acontecendo aqui? -disse começando a se irritar.

**Goku**: n.n° Calma, Vegeta. Depois eu te explico, a Videl já está voltando. Poal, se transforme novamente, por favor!

Poal obedeceu, transformando-se em Bra novamente. Vegeta esperou o mais que pôde, enquanto que Goku dizia pra Videl que iria levar Pan para passear com ele e com Goten, para que assim tivesse mais tempo. Videl concordou e, assim, Goku, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Poal e Oolong se teletransportam para o Templo Sagrado. Depois, Goku levou Poal e Oolong pra casa deles pelo teletransporte e retornou, num picar de olhos.

**Vegeta **(sério): Estou esperando uma explicação e espero que seja muito boa para que eu não acabe com todos vocês!

E, assim, Goten resolveu contar o que aconteceu a Vegeta... pelo menos a versão dele dos fatos.

**Goten**: Sabe o que é, senhor Vegeta, apareceram uns caras beeeeem fortes e grandes, tinham mais de 2 metros cada um e eram 20... não, 20 não, eram uns 40! Tentamos lutar, mas eles nos renderam e levaram as duas. Daí deixamos Oolong e Poal no lugar delas para distrair a Videl enquanto as procurávamos e...

**Vegeta**: Você está tentando me fazer de idiota! -disse pegando Goten pelo pescoço -**_Como uns 40 humanos poderiam render vocês!_**

**Goten** (tentando respirar): M-mas é é v-ve ver da-da de, n-não é T-Trunks?

**Trunks** (cabisbaixo): É melhor contarmos a verdade. Aconteceu o seguinte...

A versão verdadeira todo mundo que já leu o fanfic até este ponto sabe. Trunks conta tudo pra seu pai, até o fato de terem deixado as meninas sozinhas para irem namorar...

**Trunks**: ... enfim, foi isso que aconteceu.

**Vegeta** (exaltado): **_Trunks, seu irresponsável!_** -disse tentando esganar seu filho, mas Goku o segurou.

**Goku**: n.n° **_Calma, Vegeta!_** Ele teve muita coragem pra te dizer a verdade, mesmo sabendo das conseqüências.

**Vegeta**: **_Nem pense em me dar ordens, Kakarotto! O seu filho é o próximo!_** –disse tentando se soltar.

**Goten**: o.O° Glump!

**Trunks**: Eu mereço, senhor Goku. Pode soltá-lo! -disse determinado.

Goku solta Vegeta que se aproxima de Trunks.

_Silêncio_

**Trunks**: O senhor não vai brigar comigo! Eu mereço.

**Vegeta**: Não... por enquanto. É melhor começarmos o procurar sua irmã e a neta do Kakarotto. Depois nós nos resolvemos -disse sério.

**Trunks**: Sim, senhor

**Goku**: Então, como o Vegeta disse, vamos procurá-las. Mas, primeiro, vamos recapitular os fatos.

**Goten**: As 9:00 hrs, Trunks, a senhora Bulma e a Bra chegaram em casa. As 10:00 hrs minha mãe e a Bulma nos deixaram cuidando das meninas. As 10:30 eu e o Trunks saímos e só retornamos as 1:30 hrs e depois fomos procurá-las. Agora são dez pras quatro. O Gohan chega as 6 da tarde e minha mãe deve voltar depois, já que meu colégio é mó longe!

**Goku**: Então temos duas horas para procurá-las sem que ninguém dê conta do ocorrido.

**Trunks**: O problema é que elas podem estar em outra dimensão e não sabemos qual procurar. Alguma sugestão!

**Goten**: Não faço a menor idéia.

**Goku**: E se elas foram levadas por estranhos bichinhos verdes...

**Dendê**: o.O°

**Goku**: ...com bolinhas vermelhas (!)...

**Dendê**: n.n

**Goku**: ... e...

**Vegeta**: ...e que as levaram para o Pokémundo pra brincar com aquela bola de pêlo amarelo que lança raios -completou sarcasticamente -**_Kakarotto, desta vez você passou dos limites com essa sua cabecinha de vento!_**

**Goku**: n.n° Calma,Vegeta! Foi só uma suposiçãozinha de nada...

**Trunks**: Mas pêra aê! Isso pode ser verdade!

**Goten**: O quê! O dos bichinhos verdes com bolinhas vermelhas?

**Trunks**: Não, a parte do Pokémundo! Se elas não estão em nenhum lugar da Terra ou do Universo Dragon Ball, a única possibilidade lógica é de que elas estejam em outro anime, por isso não conseguimos sentir a presença delas!

**Goten**: Mas isso é possível?

**Goku**: Acho que sim. Quando garoto, já fui parar no mundo de Doutor Slamp e lá conheci a Arale. Falando nisso, como será que ela está?

**Trunks**: Mas o problema é: Em qual anime elas estão?

**Vegeta**: **_Chega de enrolação!_** Não temos muito tempo, então vamos procurá-las, agora! -disse muito sério.

**_-_RONC! **

**Goku**: n.n° Mas antes, Vegeta, deixe-me comer um pouco antes de partirmos!

**Goten**: Falando nisso -disse enquanto seu estômago também roncava de fome -Eu também quero comer, estou faminto!

E Vegeta e Trunks caem para trás.

**Vegeta **(perdendo a paciência): **_Insolentes!_** **_Comam logo e vamos procurar logo as meninas, grrrrrrrrrr...! _**

_Continua..._

xxxxx

**Comentários**: _Desculpem pela demora, mas finalmente o cap.4 ficou disponível. Nem me perguntem de onde tirei o bichinho verde de bolinhas vermelhas que eu não sei! Ah, e pelo que vocês puderam ver, este capítulo teve uma participação muito especial: Euzinha aqui! Afinal, tive que pôr ordem na casa, eles estavam querendo fazer greve! Vê se pode! E também teve a aparição de Son Goku, pra "alegria" do príncipe saiyajin!_

_E estou muito feliz porque finalmente recebi um Rewiew! D Obrigada Shakinha_

Mas não percam o próximo capítulo! Teremos umas participações especiais, veremos até onde vai a paciência do Vegeta e se eles finalmente vão encontrar Bra e Pan no Anime World.

_O próximo capítulo de _**"Pequenas Garotas... GRANDES CONFUSÕES!"**_ será:_

**_Capítulo 5: _"FU...SÃO!**


	5. Fusão?

**Pequenas garotas... GRANDES CONFUSÕES!**

**_Capítulo 5_**: **_FU...SÃO?_**

Depois de muita confusão, Goten, Trunks (que chegaram a fazer uma pequena revoluçãozinha contra mim...), Goku e Vegeta (que acabaram descobrindo do seqüestro das meninas) começaram a procurar por Bra e Pan num prazo de 1 hora e 40 minutos (eram duas... he he, MAS Goku e Goten gastaram uns 20 minutos filando a bóia...).

Nossos heróis descobriram que as meninas poderiam estar em algum anime, mas não faziam a mínima idéia de qual...

**Goten**: Você viu duas meninas por aqui?

**Psyduck**: Psy? Psy ai ai ai?

**Goten**: Uma de cabelos verdes e olhos azuis e , a outra, de cabelos e olhos negros?

**Psyduck**? Psy ai ai¿ Psu... duck?

**Goten **(começando a se irritar): Você viu ou **_não!_**

Psyduck¿

**Vegeta**: Grrrrrrrrr... **_Já chega! Matem este pato!_**

**Psyduck**: o.O° Psy¿

**Trunks **(desanimado): Estou vendo que essa busca vai ser longa, muuuuuuuuito longa... -e suspira.

**Goten**: Não adianta! O bichinho aqui não tem nenhuma informação... é mais burro que uma porta disse apontando para Psyduck.

**Psyduck**? Psy? Ai ai... ai!

**Vegeta**: É o cúmulo! Chegamos ao ponto de pedir informação para um... pato! -disse com raiva e com certa frustração.

E de repente...

**Jessie**: Preparem-se pra encrenca...

**James**: ... Encrenca em dobro!

**Jessie**: Para salvar o mundo da devastação...

**James**: Para prote...

**Vegeta**: **_Já chega, vermes!_** -gritou interrompendo o bordão da Equipe Rocket.

**Jessie** (enraivecida): Como ousa interromper nosso lema?

**Meowth**: Miau, é isso mesmo! Equipe Rocket vamos faze-los pagar por isso!

**James**: É isso aí!

Com isso, a Equipe Rochet ataca nossos amigos com umas granadas, mas isso não adiantou de nada. Vegeta, muito irritado por tanta palhaçada, simplesmente explode seu ki fazendo com que a Equipe Rocket voasse para longe (como sempre...).

**Equipe Rocket**: Parece que a Equipe Rochet tá decolando de novo! (onomatopéia) Pim (barulho da estrelinha)

**Vegeta**: Eram simplesmente vermes... grrrrrrr!

**Goku**: Por que fez isso, Vegeta? Pelo menos pedia alguma informação das meninas antes!

**Vegeta**: Não enche o saco, Kakarotto! Pelo visto, elas não estão neste anime, então vamos procurá-las em outro. Vamos!

Os quatro saiyajins continuaram a sua busca, enquanto que o tempo deles ia se esgotando. Eles passaram por vários Anime Worlds e, Vegeta (que novidade...), estava **muito **estressado, pois em cada lugar que eles passavam só ouviam:

**Shinji Ikari**: Não vi as duas garotinhas que vocês estão procurando...

**Sakura**: Ai ai ai, não, eu não as vi! E você, Tomoyo?...

**Serena **(correndo): Eu não vi -e olha para o relógio -**_Ah, estou atrasada!_**...

**Kenshin Himura**: Não, mas se eu as encontrar eu os contacto...

**Seiya**: ... Desculpe, mas não posso parar pra falar com vocês, pois tenho que salvar a Athena ( oh, novidade...) -dizia enquanto corria e se afastava mais e mais.

_Um Tempo depois..._

**Vegeta** (super-hiper-mega-max-ultra-etc-etc-etc irritado): **Mas que droga!** - e explode seu ki -**_Tudo isso é culpa de vocês dois!_** -disse olhando com seu típico olhar assassino para seu filho e Goten.

**Trunks e Goten**: oO° Glump! -e se abraçam, tremendo, de medo.

**Goku**: Calma, Vegeta. Não é pra tanto.

**Vegeta**: **_Como não é pra tanto! É tudo culpa desses dois que não conseguem controlar seus malditos hormônios! E, além do mais, eu ainda tenho que suportar sua presença, Kakarotto! Eu não agüento mais ouvir suas asneiras! _**–gritou tentando se segurar.

**Goku **(inocentemente): Mas eu não falei nenhuma asneira hoje...

**Vegeta**: Não! -ironizou -Pra começar, fantasia monstros verdes com bolinhas vermelhas e, pior, ainda diz que o tal do Seiya estava apressado pra ver seu programa favorito de TV!

**Goku**: É lógico, ele disse que iria salvar a antena e...

**Vegeta** (impaciente): **ATHENA**, seu imbecil! **_Era Athena!_** Athena é uma deusa!

**Goku**: Sério! n.nº Foi mal então! -disse com seu sorriso maroto e com a mão atrás da cabeça.

**Vegeta**: Mal não... foi péssimo...

**RONC!**

**Goku **(colocando a mão no estômago): Ops... acho que estou com fome.. he he.

**Goten/Trunks/Vegeta** (surpresos): **QUÊ!**

**Vegeta**: Kakarotto, seu inútil! Você já comeu duas vezes hoje! Uma no templo e a outra quando você resolveu competir com o tal do Yukito pra ver quem comia mais... grrrrrrrr! -dizia já beirando a histeria.

**Goku**: Mas Vegeta... eu não poderia negar um bom desafio. Era comida que estava em jogo...

**Vegeta**: Kakarotto, seu #$§.. pi pi piiiiiiiiiiiiii

Enquanto que Vegeta estava a ponto de explodir e gritava com Goku, Goten e Trunks apenas observavam (não passava pela cabeça deles interferir na discussão de seus pais, pois não queria que sobrasse pra eles...) e eles começaram a conversar, sussurrando:

**Goten**: Seu pai vai acabar tendo um enfarte desse jeito...

**Trunks**: Eu sei... Parece que teu pai tem a incrível capacidade de deixar o meu tão... calminho! -ironizou - Desse jeito vai sobrar pra mim...

**Goten**: Sinceramente, eu não sei o que é pior: Agüentar nossos pais discutindo ou ser babá das nossas pequenas monstrinhas...

Depois de muita discussão, finalmente os quatro saiyans resolveram seguir viagem. Passaram por vários lugares até que foram parar num estádio de futebol...

**Goten**: Como vamos achá-las aqui? Isto daqui é **enorme **e está cheio de gente! -disse frustrado.

**Trunks**: É verdade, mas temos que continuar procurando.

Sendo assim, os quatro se dividem em dupla: Goten/Trunks, Goku/Vegeta e cada dupla vai para um lado do estádio para procurar as meninas. A bola começa a rolar no gramado e, de repente, nota-se que a dupla teen deste fanfic parou de procurar e começou a ver a partida...

**Goten: _Vai.. passa a bola pra direita... Eu disse pra direita!_**

**Trunks: _Assim, vai! Toca a bola, toca a bola!_**

E o juiz apita uma falta...

**Trunks: _Que droga! Não foi falta, juiz ladrão!_**

**Goten: _Seu #$$#&sydtydgd etc etc etc piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_** (**NOTA**: _Ver dicionário básico de xingamento ao juiz de futebol... mas necessariamente a pobre mãe do coitado..._)

O time adversário cobra a falta e a bola passa pela barreira mas... o goleiro Benje defende! Imediatamente, Benje lança a bola para Carlos, que avança pela direita. Carlos dribla um e toca para Kojiro que toca para Oliver que dribla o zagueiro adversário e toca para Kojiro que cruza novamente para Oliver Tsubasa de cabeça e...

**Trunks/Goten: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!**

E os dois pulam de alegria e olham para trás...

**Trunks**: **_Pai! _**-sem graça -He he... achou elas?

**Vegeta**: ...

**Trunks** (começando a rezar por dentro): n.n° Isso é um não!

**Vegeta**: Já chega de brincadeira! -e pega os dois pelas orelhas - Elas não estão aqui, então vamos embora!

**Trunks**: Ai, ai... ai, tá bom, pai, ai, mas solta… ai, minha orelha, por favoooooor!

**Goten**: Ai ai, é senhor Vegeta, solta, ai...

Vegeta solta as orelhas dos garotos e diz:

**Vegeta**: Vocês mereciam pior! Kakarotto, vamos! -e percebe que ele não estava lá Mas que droga, ele estava aqui agorinha mesmo...

Mas Vegeta, Goten e Trunks olham para o lado e vêem Goku com uma cartolina na mão e olhando para uma câmera de TV...

**Goten** (morrendo de vergonha): Pai, o que o senhor está fazendo? Espero que não seja o que estou pensando...

**Goku**: Aparecendo na TV! Eu sempre vejo os outros fazendo isso e quis saber como é!

**Trunks**: Deixe-me ver o que está escrito: 'Galvão, filma eu! Mãe, nóis ta na Globo! Plim plim!'

**Vegeta **(que perdeu a paciência faz mó tempão): **_Kakarotto, seu mongo! Você nem tem mãe!_**

**Goku**: n.n° Aé... tinha me esquecido deste 'pequeno' detalhe -disse com uma gota na cabeça fazendo com que Trunks e Goten segurassem o agora "calmo e gentil" príncipe saiyajin...

**Vegeta**: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

**Trunks **(ainda segurando seu pai): Pai, tenha calma! Começa a contar até dez pra ver se acalma!

**Vegeta** (bufando): Grrrrr... um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis...

_Uma hora e meia depois..._

**Vegeta**: ... 8.556, 8.557, 8.558, 8.559, 8.560! Pronto, me acalmei! (n.n° milagres acontecem...)

Como já deu pra perceber, nossos heróis já tinham passado do tempo estabelecido por eles mesmos para procurar por Pan e Bra e, quanto a partida de futebol, esta já tinha acabado com a vitória de 4x0 para o time de Oliver Tsubasa. Voltando aos rapazes, podemos dizer que as coisas não iam bem. O desespero por não encontrar as meninas estava tomando conta deles até que...

**Trunks**: este é o último Anime World... o mundo de Tenchi Muyo! -disse com certo cansaço.

**Goten**: Ei, Trunks! Falaram que neste anime só tem mulher bonita. Isso não é demais! –disse empolgado.

**Trunks**: É sério? -e fica todo feliz -Legal!

**Vegeta**: Vocês já não aprenderam a lição com aquelas seqüestradorazinhas baratas -disse enquanto se aproximava deles -E parem de pensar besteiras, senão vão se ver comigo! –ameaçou afastando-se deles e caminhando em direção a entrada.

**Goku**: Vegeta tem razão. Temos que encontrar as meninas logo e voltar para casa, pois nosso tempo já se esgotou -disse seriamente enquanto seguia Vegeta.

Assim, nossos heróis entram no mundo Tenchi Muyo...

'_Será que um herói pode se apaixonar assim, por alguém como eu, eu sou muito especial, eu procuro uma alguém que goste assim de mim...'_

**Vegeta**: Argh! Eu não agüento mais estes temas de abertura! Toda vez que entramos em um Anime World se canta esssas musiquinhas... grrrrrrrrrr!

**Goku**: Eu gosto desta música! n.n

**Vegeta** (pensando): _"Este é o último mundo Vegeta! Se você agüentou até aqui, pode agüentar até o final..."_

Depois do tema de abertura, nossos heróis chegam à casa de Tenchi, onde viram duas garotas puxando um pobre rapaz de um lado para o outro...

**Ryoko**: O Tenchi é meu! Solta ele, sua bruxa!

**Aeka**: Bruxa! Argh! -e se irrita -Saiba que eu sou uma princesa de Jurai e o Tenchi é meu!

**Tenchi **(todo zonzo de tanto pra lá-pra cá) .º Meninas, parem de brigar...

**Ryoko**: O Tenchi é **MEU**! -e o puxa pra seu lado.

**Aeka**: Não, não! Ele é **MEU**! -e o puxa pra seu lado.

**Ryoko**: **_Ele é MEU!_**

**Aeka**: **_MEU!_**

**Tenchi**: **_JÁ CHEGA! Vocês ainda não perceberam que temos visitas!_**

Com isso, Aeka e Ryoko param de puxar o pobre do Tenchi de um lado pro outro, soltando-o finalmente. Elas olham para a tal visita, precisamente Goku, Vegeta, Goten e Trunks. Aeka e Ryoko reparam em alguém em particular, pra variar as duas reparam na MESMA pessoa. Elas o acharam lindo, tão forte, com um olhar penetrante e sensual. Um homem muito atrativo apesar da estatura baixa e...

-.-.-.-.-

**Majin Lú**: o.O° Pêra aê! Elas estão de olho no Vegeta! O Vegeta não, eu não quero ver vocês duas se engraçando pro lado dele!

**Ryoko**: Larga de ser egoísta, Majin Lú!

**Aeka**: É verdade!

**Lú**: Chamem do que quiserem! Não quero ver ninguém batendo no Pc por causa disso... e neste fanfic, ninguém, além da Bulma se engraça com o Vevê Ha ha ha (ridada maléfica). Tem o Goten e o Trunks, estão solteiríssimos, menos o Vegeta e o Goku, também!

-.-.-.-.-

Continuando a história, Aeka e Ryoko reparam que, entre os quatro, havia um lindo garoto de cabelo púrpura e olhos azuis. (olha a propaganda...)

**Ryoko**: Nossa, que garoto lindo! -e pensa - _"Mas eu ainda prefiro o Vegeta!"_

**Lú**: Ryoko eu li seus pensamentos...

**Ryoko** (bufando): Tá, ta, já entendi! Tenho que seguir o script...

**Aeka** (se aproximando de Trunks): Olá, eu sou Aeka, princesa Aeka. Muito prazer!

**Trunks:** Olá! Sabia que eu também sou um príncipe?

**Goten**: "_Já tá contando vantagem..." -_pensa.

**Tenchi**: Olá a todos! Eu sou Tenchi, muito prazer. Quem são vocês?

**Goku**: Olá! Eu sou Goku. Esse daqui é o Trunks, este é meu filho Goten e o emburrado ali é o Vegeta.

**Tenchi**: Sejam bem-vindos, mas o que traz vocês aqui?

**Trunks**: Viemos procurar por duas garotinhas de quatro anos de idade aproximadamente. Uma se chama Pan e tem olhos e cabelos negros. A outra se chama Bra e é minha irmãzinha e tem olhos azuis e seu cabelo é da cor desta garota -disse apontando para Ryoko.

**Ryoko**: Ryoko... meu nome é Ryoko, muito prazer -disse aproximando-se de Trunks sedutoramente.

**Goten** (pensando): _"Mas que droga! Pelo jeito o Trunks vai ficar com as duas. Isto não é justo!"_

**Tenchi**: Elas estão aqui, mas...

**Goku: VIVA!** Que bom! Você não imagina o quanto estou aliviado! Onde elas estão, queremos vê-las -disse muito feliz e as chamam -**_Bra, Pan, viemos buscá-las, apareçam!_**

_Silêncio_

**Goten**: Ué, cadê elas?

**Tenchi**: Sabe o que é -tentava procurar palavras para dizer -Acontece que... bem, sabe como é... he he n.nº , a Washu...

**Vegeta **(impaciente): Pare de enrolar e desembucha de uma vez. **_Cadê minha filha!_**

**Tenchi** (cabisbaixo): Vou chamá-las. **_Bran, Bran, venha aqui!_**

**_Vegeta_**: Bran?

Com isso, ouve-se passos de uma pessoa que saía correndo de dentro da casa. Tamanha foi a surpresa dos saiyajins ao verem a pequena figura que tinha saído da casa e estava diante deles.

**Vegeta **(surpreso): M-mas o que está acontecendo?

**Trunks**: Inacreditável!

**Goten**: Não pode ser...

**Goku**?

**Bran**: O que foi tio Tenchi? O que você qué comigo?

**Tenchi**: n.n° Pessoal, aqui estão Bra e Pan! -disse apontando para Bran.

**Goku**: **_O quê? Elas estão fusionadas!_**

**Trunks**: Impressionante!

Bran tinha os cabelos rebeldes e negros com mechas verdes e seus olhos eram azuis. Sua voz era a de Pan e Bra ao mesmo tempo, como a de Gotenks.

**Goten**: Mas como isso aconteceu

**Washu**: Eu explico -disse saindo da casa.

**Tenchi**: Pessoal, esta é a Washu!

Depois de todas as apresentações, Tenchi convida a todos os visitantes a entrarem em sua casa para que Washu pudesse explicar o que tinha acontecido com as garotas...

**Washu**: Tudo começou quando construí meu aparelho interdimensional. O problema é que houve uma pane no sistema fazendo com que um portal fosse aberto no mundo Dragon Ball, sugando, assim, as pequenas Bra e Pan para cá.

**Goten**: Mas como elas se fusionaram? Que eu saiba elas não sabem executar os passos da dança da fusão.

**Washu**: Você está falando da fusão Metamoru, não é? Essa se fusionaram com o processo da dança mesmo.

**Trunks**: Mas então não devemos nos preocupar tanto assim, pois esta fusão é desfeita meia hora depois delas terem executado a dança da fusão! -e sorri.

**Washu**: n.nº He he... as coisas não são bem assim…

**Todos os saiyans**: **_Como?_**

**Washu**: Continuando, elas, quando chegaram aqui estavam com fome e, assim, a Sasami preparou um delicioso lanche pra elas. Então, elas começaram a brincar e entraram sem que ninguém percebesse em meu laboratório e acabaram mexendo em meu aparelho de fusão.

**Vegeta**: Aparelho?

**Washu**: Ah hã! Esse aparelho foi desenvolvido para elaborar a fusão que existe no mundo de vocês. Ele equilibra a energia de duas pessoas, igualando suas energias. As duas pessoa entram num transe elaborando, assim, perfeitamente a dança da fusão. E foi assim que elas acabaram se fusionando. O problema é que elaborei o aparelho para que a fusão seja... irreversível.

**Saiyans: _O quê!_**

**Vegeta**: Irreversível! Não pode ser! Eu quero minha filha de volta -disse desesperado.

Nesse momento Vegeta se aproxima de Bran (que não está entendendo nada), agachando-se e segurando-a suavemente pelo ombro.

**Vegeta**: Bra, sou eu, o papai! Não se preocupe, vamos fazer com que você e a Pan voltem ao normal.

**Bran**: Quem é você?

**Vegeta **(surpreso): Como quem sou eu? Você não se lembra de mim?

**Bran**: Não, eu não me lembo -disse inocentemente.

**Goku**: Mas o que há de errado? -disse começando a se preocupar.

**Tenchi**: Outro detalhe que Washu esqueceu de mencionar é que Bran tem a personalidade das duas meninas, mas infelizmente não conservou nenhuma lembrança das duas. É como se elas tivessem nascido novamente.

**Goten**: Mas que droga, é tudo culpa deste maldito aparelho!

**Trunks**: Quando minha mãe ver minha irmã assim ela vai ter um treco...

**Vegeta **(nervoso): **_Escute aqui, vocês fizeram isso com a minha filha e eu a quero de volta!_**

**Tenchi**: Eu também desejo isso, senhor –dizia olhando para baixo sem coragem de encarar Vegeta -Mas nem todos os nossos desejos se realizam...

**Goku**: É isso, desejos! -e sorri.

**Vegeta**: Até que enfim vocês disse uma coisa útil hoje, Kakarotto -disse mais animado -Vamos pedir pra que Shenlong desfaça a fusão!

**Goten/Trunks: LEGAL!** -e pulam de alegria.

**Tenchi**: Shenlong?

Os saiayjins explicam pra Tenchi e sua turma sobre o deus-Dragão e as esferas mágicas. Depois disso, eles finalmente se despedem e partem com Bran para o Dragon Ball World.

**Ryoko**: O Trunks foi embora... snif snif, mas eu tenho o Tenchi! (estrela nos olhos)

**Aeka**: Não vem não Ryoko, o Tenchi é meu!

**Tenchi**: Glump!

**Washu**: n.nº Vai começar tudo de novo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Templo Sagrado..._

**Dendê**: Quem é ela? -perguntou surpreso olhando para a pequena Bran.

**Bran**: n.n Olá seu vedinho! Meu nome é Baan (Bran).

**Dendê**: n.n° Olá!

**Goku**: Dendê, as esferas do dragão estão aqui no templo?

**Dendê**: Sim, elas estão guardadas.

**Goku**: Você pode buscá-las, por favor?

**Dendê**: É claro. Espere, volto já!

Dendê entra no templo, enquanto que a pequena Bran brincava com as borboletas. Depois de dois minutos Dendê retorna com as esferas e eles evocam o deus-Dragão.

**Dendê**: Saia daí, Shenlong e realize meu desejo!

Como sempre, as esferas brilham intensamente é o céu fica escuro surgindo, assim, a figura do deus-Dragão.

**Shenlong**: Vocês podem pedir dois desejos.

**Goku**: Shenlong, queremos que a fusão entre Bra e minha neta Pan seja desfeita!

Com isso, aparece uma aura ao redor de Bran e, assim, Bra e Pan se separam.

**Pan **(chorando de alegria): Avozinho, snif, que bom te vê! -dizia enquanto que corria em direção a seu avô, abraçando-o.

**Goku**: Não chore, Pan. Eu estava morrendo de saudades! -disse sorrindo e com sua neta no colo.

**Pan**: Eu também, avozinho! n.n

**Bra**: Papai! -e corre para o colo de Vegeta.

**Vegeta**: Que bom que você está bem -e esboça um leve sorriso.

**Shenlong**: E qual é o segundo desejo?

**Goku**: Pra mim não importa mais o segundo desejo...

**Goten**: Shenlong, eu e meu amigo Trunks temos um pedido. Queremos que nossos pais não nos castiguem!

**Shenlong**: Desejo **IMPOSSÍVEL!** Isto está fora de minhas possibilidades...

**Goten/Trunks**: o.Oº **Quê!**

**Vegeta**: Ha ha ha vocês ouviram... do castigo não escapam! -e sorri meio que perversamente debochado.

**Goten **(decepcionado): Pelo menos nós tentamos, Trunks...

**Shenlong**: Escolham outro desejo.

**Goku**: Não, obrigado. O que você fez pra gente por hoje já foi o suficiente. Pode ir!

Sendo assim, Shenlong desaparece e as sete esferas mágicas são novamente espalhadas pelo mundo.

**Trunks**: Estamos fritos! Nossas famílias devem estar preocupadas, pois ficamos muito além das duas horas procurando as meninas...

**Dendê**: Como se vocês só ficaram ausentes por apenas dez minutos.

**Saiyans: _Dez minutos!_**

**Dendê**: Ah hã! Apenas dez minutinhos. Vocês saíram às 16:20 horas e agora são 16:40 horas, sendo que vocês retornaram há dez minutos atrás, ou seja, às 16:30 horas!

**Goku**: Mas como? Não estou entendendo...

**Vegeta**: O mais provável é que o tempo entre cada dimensão que visitamos são independentes entre si. É como se tivéssemos procurado-nas na Sala do Tempo.

**Goku**: Deve ter acontecido isso, então... Mas que bom! Assim temos tempo pra nos divertirmos. Você quer ir ao parque de diversões, Pan? -disse alegremente.

**Pan**: Ah hã, quelo sim, avozinho! -respondeu feliz.

**Goten**: Legal, eu também vou! E você, Trunks?

**Trunks**: É claro -disse animado.

**Vegeta**: Nada disso, Trunks. Vamos para casa! -disse sério.

**Trunks**: Mas...

**Goku**: Vamos Vegeta, não seja mal. Depois o Trunks cumpre seu castigo. Vamos nos divertir... Depois de tudo nós merecemos! E, além do mais, quem é que vai pagar as entradas?

**Vegeta**: o.O° Isso é o cúmulo! Você convida e eu é que tenho que pagar as entradas?

**Goku**: n.nº Sabe como é, né Vegeta. Eu não tenho dinheiro, mas você tem de sobra... he he. Vamos ao parque, siiiiim!

**Vegeta**: Não, Kakarotto. Eu voltarei para casa com meus filhos. Já você faça o que bem entender. Já não quero ficar mais nem um segundo perto de você!

Enquanto que Goku tentava convencer Vegeta, Trunks cochicha algo para sua irmãzinha, que depois de ouvir o que ele tinha a lhe dizer, vai em direção a seu papito.

**Bra**: Vamos, papai no paquinho! -disse sorrindo.

**Vegeta**: Não!

**Bra**: Vamos, por favor! Papaizinho lindo! -e sorri de orelha a orelha.

**Vegeta**: N-não sei...

**Bra** (olhando-o com um bico de dar dó): Vamos, por favoor!

Goku, Goten e Trunks estavam na maior expectativa para que Bra conseguisse dobrar Vegeta.

**Trunks**: A tática do bico -disse empolgado -Essa não falha!

**Vegeta**: Tá bom, tá bom! Vamos ao parque!

**Todos**: **VIVA!**

**Bra**: Bigado, papai! -e o abraça.

**Vegeta **(corado_): " Eu não acredito que sou facilmente manipulado por minha própria filha! Herança da mãe... acho que tenho que me conformar!"_ -pensa.

**Goku**: Então pessoal, vamos nos divertir!

-.-

_Enfim, nosso heróis encontraram as duas pequenas saiyans, mas não foi fácil. Contamos com a participação de personagens de outros animes, que em ordem de aparição foram:_ **Pokémon; Evangelion; Card Captor Sakura; Sailor Moon; Samurai X; Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco); Captain Tsubasa (Super Campeões) **_e_ **Tenchi Muyo**. _Depois de tudo eles merecem uma folga e, nada melhor, do que um passeio no parque de diversões, afinal, Vegeta é o cara da grana! He he... e também_ _veremos se Trunks e Goten serão castigados. Preparem as entradas e não percam o último episódio de_ **"Pequenas Garotas... GRANDES CONFUSÕES!",** _que_ _será:_

_**Capítulo 6: Fim de tarde no parque!**_


	6. Fim de tarde no parque

Último capítulo que emoção! Gostaria de dedicar o último capítulo a Shaquinha, que acompanhou esta história desde o começo n.n Obrigada por seus reviews!

**Capítulo 6:** **_Fim de tarde no parque!_**

Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Bra e Pan estão na entrada do parque de diversões da Capital do Oeste. As pequenas Bra e Pan são as mais empolgadas, enquanto que Trunks e Goten ficam vendo as jovens garotas que passam por ali e, Vegeta, se perguntava o que ele está fazendo lá...

**Atendente:** Olá senhor. Sejam bem-vindos ao Parque do Oeste!

**Vegeta:** Me dê seis bilhetes!

Vegeta, o cara da grana, compra, meio que contra sua vontade, os seis ingressos. Assim, nossos heróis se dirigem à entrada do parque.

**Goku** (olhando ao seu redor): Nossa, faz muito tempo que não venho a este parque!

**Goten:** Sério, pai! E quando foi a primeira vez que o senhor veio aqui?

**Goku:** Foi quando eu ainda era um menino e vim para esta cidade pela primeira vez para procurar a Bulma para que assim ela pudesse consertar o Radar do Dragão. Na época, uma capanga da Red Ribbon quase manda esse lugar para os ares! Eu vim aqui com a Bulma e, naquela época, ela e o Yancha eram namorados, mas ela estava brigada com ele e...

**Bra:** Minha mamãe namola o tio Yancha? –disse triste.

**Goku:** Não, namorava e...

**Vegeta:** **_Kakarotto, olha o que você fez!_**

**Goku: **O que eu fiz?

**Bra** (triste): Minha mamãe, snif, não gosta mais do meu papai, snif, ta namolando o tio Yancha, snif...

**Goku:** n.n° N-não Bra, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer...

**Vegeta:** Calma filha -e se ajoelha para ficar na altura de Bra -A mamãe não namora o Yancha. Ela ama a mim.

**Bra:** Vedade, snif?

**Vegeta: **É lógico! Sua mãe não gosta daquele verme, ela só tem olhos pro papai aqui -se gabava -O Yancha é somente um verme insolente. Entendeu?

**Bra **(mais animada): Ah hã, entendi! Ele é somente um velme inso... inso..., isso que o senhô falô. O tio Yamcha é um velme, um velme, um velme...

**Goten:** "_Dá pra ver que o Vegeta está educando muito bem sua filha..." _-e suspira.

**Vegeta:** Esta é minha filha -disse orgulhoso -E, quanto a você, Kakarotto, meça suas palavras e não volte a tocar neste assunto!

**Goku:** n.n° Tá bom, Vegeta.

**Goten:** Xii, Trunks. Pensei que o clima aqui iria esquentar **de novo **-sussurrou.

**Trunks:** Eu que o diga... meu pai tem muito, mais muuuuito ciúme da minha mãe, embora não admita isso, e não gosta quando se toca no nome do Yancha, principalmente se for do namoro que ele teve com minha mãe.

**Goten:** Percebi, mas... -muda de assunto -... Trunks, olhe aquela loirinha... n.n

Nossos heróis continuavam andando pelo parque. Bra e Pan estavam se divertindo muito no carrossel, enquanto que Goku e Vegeta as observavam e Trunks e Goten, pra variar, continuavam trocando olhares com as espécimes fêmeas do parque. Eles passaram por vários brinquedos, até pararem no bate-bate...

**Goten:** Você não me pega, Trunks!

**Trunks:** Ha ha, espera pra ver!

**_PAFT!_** -e Trunks bate seu carro no de Goten.

_Enquanto isso, num lugar isolado da pista..._

**Goku:** Qual é o acelerador mesmo? dizia consigo mesmo Faz tanto tempo que não dirijo que não me lembro mais e...

**_PAFT_**

**Goku:** ... mas que droga, Vegeta!

**Vegeta:** Ha ha ha, Kakarotto! Você nem consegue sair do lugar. Vou bater meu carro no seu novamente e...

_**PAFT**_

**Vegeta:** ...Trunks, você quer guerra, não é?

**Trunks:** Pow pai... bati no seu carro "sem-querer"…

Com isso, Vegeta bate seu carro no de seu filho e, Goku, finalmente, descobre qual era o bendito do acelerador entrando na brincadeira também. Eles estavam se divertindo muito nos carrinhos, até Vegeta, e as pequeninas apenas os observavam enquanto comiam algodão doce.

Depois do bate-bate, Goten e Trunks queriam mais adrenalina resolvendo ir na montanha-russa. Já Goku e Vegeta resolveram ficar sentados num banco do parque enquanto que Bra e Pan brincavam de pega-pega próximo a eles.

**Goku:** Fazia tempo que não me divertia -dizia observando as meninas brincando -É tão bom ver a alegria das crianças, não é, Vegeta?

**Vegeta:** ...

**Goku:** Estava com muita saudade da minha neta e do meu filho caçula.

**Vegeta:** ...

**Goku:** Não vejo a hora de rever Gohan e a Chichi.

**Vegeta:** Eles também estavam com saudades de você -abre a boca, finalmente -Principalmente sua neta. Foi por isso que nossas esposas combinaram para que as meninas brincassem juntas.

**Goku:** É bom saber, mas... E você, Vegeta? -mudou de assunto.

**Vegeta:** Eu o quê?

**Goku:** Você sabe... como vai sua vida?

**Vegeta:** Não te interessa o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, Kakarotto.

**Goku:** Larga de ser chato, Vegeta -disse dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas -Pelo menos me conta como está a Bulma.

**Vegeta:** Por que quer saber dela, hein? -ar de desconfiado -Não vem me dizer que aquele velho ainda quer se encontrar com ela, porque se for... **NÃO!** -e se irrita.

**Goku:** n.n° N-não, Vegeta he he. Eu só quero saber como ela está porque a considero como uma irmã, ouviu bem, i-r-m-ã. Então, me diz, como ela está?

**Vegeta:** Bem, obrigado. Ela agora assumiu a presidência da corporação e anda com umas idéias de passar o comando para Trunks, futuramente, já que agora ele é um homem praticamente feito.

**Goku:** Filhos -e suspira -Os meus também já são homens feitos. O Gohan se casou e eu já sou avô -disse sorrindo e olhando para Pan -E Goten está na adolescência. Já seu filho Trunks está nesta mesma fase e nos faz lembrar muito o Mirai e, a pequena Bra, é muito parecida com a mãe...

**Vegeta:** ...em todos os aspectos -completa.

**Goku:** Já estou até vendo -disse olhando para Bra -Aposto que quando sua filha crescer vai ficar bonita como a mãe e muitos garotos vão querer namorá-la e com a minha neta vai acontecer a mesma coisa e elas terão filhos... meus bisnetos... seus netos, Vegeta. Isso não é emocionante! -disse com certa empolgação.

Vegeta quedou pensativo com as palavras de Goku. Um frio percorreu sua espinha só de pensar que algum dia um estranho "verme" poderia levar sua filha casando-se com ela.

**Vegeta:** Cala a boca, Kakarotto! Não diga besteiras, pois isso nunca vai acontecer, ouviu? NUNCA! "_Eu não vou deixar!_"

**Goku:** Calma, Vegeta! É a vida e, quando este momento chegar, você terá que aceitar.

Vegeta: ...

Neste momento eles escutam algo:

**Homem:** **_"Acerte o alvo e ganhe pelúcias! Quem aceita o desafio? Acerte o alvo! Acerte o alvo..."_**

**Pan:** Avozinho, po que o senhô num tenta? -perguntou indo a direção a Goku.

**Goku:** Tá bom, Pan. E você, Vegeta, também não vem?

**Bra:** Vai papai, o senhô consegue!

**Vegeta:** Tudo bem, Kakarotto. Vou fazer você comer poeira!

Pra variar, Goku e Vegeta começaram uma "pequena" disputa pessoal pra ver quem conseguia mais pelúcias...

**Vegeta:** Veja isso, Kakarotto -e lança a bolinha acertando o alvo (detalhe pela 25º vez consecutiva) -Eu sou demais! -se gabava.

**Goku:** Grandes coisas-e também acerta o alvo -Viu, consegui de novo!

Uma multidão se formou ao seu redor da barraca para presenciar, boquiabertos, a disputa entre os dois saiyans. Vegeta e Goku não erravam nenhum alvo e as pequenas Bra e Pan estavam muito felizes na montanha de bichinhos de pelúcias que se formava: eram cachorrinhos, ursinhos, gatinhos, peixinhos, coelhinhos... todos os animais que se pode imaginar, um verdadeiro zoológico! Depois de tantos arremessos, o dono da barraca resolveu fechá-la, pois já não tinha nenhuma pelúcia disponível para prêmio, ou em outras palavras, o coitado faliu!

**Goku:** Vamos ver, Vegeta. Cada um de nós acertou 96 arremessos. Deu empate! -e sorri.

**Vegeta:** Grrrrr... Mas da próxima vez eu te derroto, Kakarotto!

Nesse momento chegam Goten e Trunks.

**Trunks **(surpreso) Nossa, que zoológico!

**Bra:** Foi o papai e o senhô Goku que ganhalam! -disse feilz.

**Pan:** Olha que lindos! n.n

**Vegeta:** Precisamos guardar essa bicharada. Vou comprar duas cápsulas para guardar esse zoológico de pelúcia porque não tenho nenhuma cápsula de armazenamento comigo e já volto. -e saía.

**Goku:** Espera Vegeta! Eu vou com você, assim aproveito e vou ao banheiro. n.nº

**Vegeta:** Mas que saco, Kakarotto. Hoje não me livro da sua presença. Grrrr...

**Goku:** Não seja chato, Vegeta -e depois vira-se e fala para Goten e Trunks Rapazes, nos esperem aqui e olhem as meninas! -e saiu acompanhando Vegeta.

Goten e Trunks olhavam para Bra e Pan, que brincavam nas montanhas de bichinhos de pelúcia. Era tanto bicho que as duas chegavam a estar escondidas entre as pelúcias. De repente, duas jovens garotas apareceram e começaram a bater um papo com a dupla '_teen'_ deste fanfic...

_Na montanha de pelúcia..._

**Bra:** Que peixinho lindo! -Abraçando a pelúcia.

**Pan:** E olha o cacholinho, que fofo!

E um palhaço passa por lá...

**Pan**: Olha o paiaço!

**Bra:** Que legal! Seu paiaço, seu paiaço! -chamava, mas o palhaço não escutou -e faz bico.

**Pan:** Vamos falá com ele!

Com isso Bra e Pan seguem o tal palhaço enquanto que Trunks e Goten se despediam das garotas que estavam conversando, nem percebendo que as pequenas já não estavam mais ali...

Muito tempo depois, Vegeta e Goku retornam.

**Goku:** Rapazes, cadê as meninas?

**Goten:** Não se preocupem -disse auto-confiante -desta vez tomamos conta delas direitinho. Elas estão brincando no meio dessa pilha de bichinhos de pelúcia! -disse apontando a bicharada.

**Trunks:** É verdade! Meninas já chega de brincar. Temos que encapsular os bichinhos. Saiam daí.

°Silêncio.

**Trunks:** Meninas saiam daí... Meninas...Ops, ferrou!

**Vegeta:** Não me digam que vocês as perderam **novamente**! -disse de olhos fechados e ameaçando a se irritar.

**Goten:** N-não, senhor Vegeta. Elas estavam aqui brincando enquanto conversávamos com duas garotas e...ops!

**Trunks:** Goten, seu burro!

**Vegeta **(irritado):** Duas garotas de novo! Parece que vocês não aprendem a lição!**

**Goku:** Vegeta, se acalme. Primeiro vamos guardar os bichinhos nas cápsulas e depois vamos procurá-las, afinal, elas não devem estar muito longe daqui.

**Vegeta:** Grrrr...

Vegeta e Goku encapsularam os bichos de pelúcia e, junto a Trunks e Goten, começam a procurar as meninas pelo parque. Não demorou muito e eles as encontram brincando com o tal palhaço.

**Goku:** Aqui estão vocês! Bra e Pan, vocês não deveriam ter saído assim, estávamos preocupados!

**Pan:** Desculpe avozinho. É que vimos o seu paiaço e viemos falá com ele. Olha o balão que ele me deu!

**Palhaço:** Eu sooouuu o paaalhaçoo Feeeliiiiiiiiizzzz -e buzina -Que boooom te coonheeceeeeeeerrrrrrrr! n.n

**Bra:** Ha ha, que engaçado! n.n

**Vegeta:** Já chega por hoje, vamos embora -disse pegando na mão da pequena Bra.

**Feliz:** Senhoooooor, é muuuuuuito cedoooo pra ir embooooraaaa -e dá um largo sorriso -Se aniiiiiiiimeeeeee. **Surpreeeesaaaaaaa!**

Nesse momento, o Palhaço Feliz espirra água de uma flor na cara de... tam tam tam (suspense) " _The Oscar is going to..._ **VEGETA**!"

**Trunks:** Ai, ai, ai! Ferrou!

**Goten:** Três, dois, um...

**Vegeta **( Vermelho de tanta irritação) **SEU VERME INSOLENTE! COMO OUSOU JOGAR ÁGUA NO PRÍNCIPE DOS SAIYAJINS! VAI PAGAR COM A VIDA, DESGRAÇADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

O Palhaço Feliz, que agora não está tão feliz assim, treme de medo ao ver a expressão de Vegeta. Goku, Goten e Trunks seguram Vegeta, tentando acalmá-lo.

**Trunks:** Calma pai, era só uma brincadeira. Por que o senhor não tenta contar até dez, hein?

**Vegeta:** **Isso não funciona mais! Me soltem, grrrr...**

**Goku:** Vegeta, calma!

**Vegeta:** **Eu já me cansei de ouvir "Calma Vegeta, calma!" Grrrrr... Depois de acabar com esse palhaço, eu me vejo com vocês, grrrrrr!**

**Goten:** O seu palhaço inFeliz, vê se corre pra longe que não conseguiremos segurá-lo por muito tempo!

Ao ouvir isto, o palhaço Feliz chispa dali imediatamente, enquanto que Goku, Goten e Trunks continuavam segurando o príncipe saiyajin.

**Vegeta:** **Me soltem, vermes!**

**Goku:** Vegeta, se acalma! Olha o exemplo que você esta dando pra sua filha.

Com isso, Vegeta pára de debater e se acalma.

**Vegeta** (pensando):_ "Kakarotto tem razão"_ - e olha para Bra.

Ao perceber que Vegeta se acalmou, os três saiyans acabaram soltando-o.

**Goku:** Bem, pessoal -e suspira -Já chega por hoje! É melhor voltarmos para nossas casas!

**Vegeta:** Desta vez tenho que concordar com você, Kakarotto. Vamos voltar cada um pra sua casa.

Finalmente, nossos heróis voltam às suas respectivas casas. Vegeta e seus filhos chegaram rápido à Corporação Cápsula, já que o parque estava localizado na Capital do Oeste e Goku se teletransportou com Goten e Pan para sua casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Casa dos Son..._

**Goku:** Videl, chegamos!

**Videl:** Que bom. E você, filhinha, se divertiu bastante?

**Pan:** Ah hã, mãezinha. O vovô ganhou um monte de bichinho de pelúcia.

**Videl:** Nossa, pela sua carinha de felicidade, dá pra perceber que você realmente se divertiu brincando com a Bra e revendo seu avô -e sorri.

**Pan:** É mamãe. Amanhã eu posso bincá com a Baá de novo?

**Videl:** É claro. Depois eu falo com a Bulma e combinamos tudo, está bem?

**Pan:** Legal! n.n

**Goten **(pensando): _"Quê! As duas pestinhas vão se mocumunar de novo! Espero que não me deixem de babá... eu não nasci pra isso..."_

**Videl:** Ela deu algum trabalho, senhor Goku?

**Goku:** n.n° N-não, nenhum trabalho he he...

**Goten:** _"Fale pelo senhor..."_

De repente, a porta da casa se abre:

**Gohan:** Olá família -e percebe a presença de Goku -Papai!

**Goku:** Olá filho. Como você está?

**Gohan:** Bem -e o abraça -Nossa, que surpresa! -e sorri.

**Videl:** Agora só falta a Chichi retornar para completar a família.

Depois de todos os cumprimentos a pequena Pan resolveu ligar a TV e senta-se no sofá, quando passa um plantão na TV:

**Repórter:** **"_Um grupo de seqüestradores procurados foram presos hoje a tarde pela polícia. O bando era formado por duas garotas e quatro homens. O grupo foi encontrado através de um telefonema anônimo, sendo que dois homens do bando já tinham sido detidos em um supermercado. No cativeiro não havia nenhum suposto refém. Maiores informações, logo mais em nossos telejornais."_**

**Gohan:** Esses bandidos se espalham cada vez mais. Bem que os Grandes Saiyamen poderiam retornar à ação -disse olhando para Videl.

**Videl:** É verdade. Já pensou se alguns desses bandidos levassem nossa filhinha... seria horrível!

**Goku/Goten:** o.O° Glump!

**Pan:** Eu já vi esse se... mmm mm mmmm...

Pan não continuou pois Goten tapou-lhe a boca.

**Goten:** n.n° He he... vocês tem razão! Já pensou se esse tipo de gente levasse minha sobrinha linda... he he

**Pan:** Mmmm mmm mmmm

Nesse momento, Chichi chega da reunião da escola de Goten...

**Chichi** (surpresa): Goku! É você!

**Goku **(esperando a reação de Chichi) O-olá, querida!

**Chichi** (nervosa): **GOKU, SEU IRRESPONSÁVEL! VOCÊ NOS DEIXA ASSIM, SEM EXPLICAÇÃO E...**

Goku já espera o pior...

**Chichi:** **...MAS** -e, de repente, se acalma e fala ternamente -Que bom que você está aqui -e o abraça.

**Goku:** É bom vê-la também, Chichi -e sorri.

**Chichi **(animada): Vou fazer um grande banquete para comemorar. Você me ajuda, Videl? -disse dobrando as mangas de sua blusa.

**Videl:** Com todo prazer! -e sorri.

**Goten:** Legal, hoje vou me banquetear -e depois pensa - _"Pelo jeito me dei bem, só o Trunks vai receber o castigo he he"_ -e sorri.

**Chichi **(séria): E não pense que esqueci de você... **GOTEN!**

**Goten:** o.O° Glump!

**Chichi:** Fui falar com seu diretor e ele me informou sobre suas notas e do que você anda aprontando no colégio e...

**Goten:** n.n° Mãezinha linda, eu posso explicar e...

**Chichi:** **_Não me venha com 'mãezinha linda'!_** Já está decidido: nada de mesada por 5 meses, nada de vídeo-game, nada de tv e, **principalmente, NADA DE NAMORADAS!**

**Goten:** **NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**°Trilha sonora** (Wanessa Camargo): "_O mundo caiu, no instante que eu me vi sem você..._"

**Goku:** Filho, se conforme -e sussurra -Se sua mãe soubesse o que aconteceu hoje com a Pan, seu castigo seria estendido por mais de um ano!

**Goten **(cabisbaixo): Desse jeito vou acabar vegetando, snif... snif... u.u

_Corporação Cápsula..._

Já se haviam passado duas horas desde que Vegeta retornou do parque de diversões com seus lindos e "comportados" filhos. Ele estava na Câmara de Gravidade (que parecia uma galeria de arte, pois os desenhos que 'Bra Briefs Picasso' tinha feito ainda estavam nas paredes e no teto) treinando com seu filho Trunks.

**Vegeta:** Você terá que recuperar seu tempo perdido, pois está perdendo condição -disse seriamente.

**Trunks:** Papai, o senhor vai contar do seqüestro da Bra pra mamãe?

**Vegeta:** Você está louco! Se eu fizesse isso ela ficaria muito nervosa e preocupada. Você conhece o gênio da sua mãe e acabaria sobrando até pra mim. É melhor que ela não saiba de nada. Já conversei com sua irmã para que ela não conte nada para a Bulma.

**Trunks:** Entendi...

**Vegeta:** Mas não pense que esqueci do seu castigo -disse muito sério -Você ficará sem mesada por tempo indeterminado, nada de namoradas e terá que treinar comigo por, pelo menos, cinco horas por dia.

**Trunks:** Mas... tá bom! Eu merecia pior pelo que fiz.

**Vegeta:** Merecia mesmo, mas se eu aplicasse um castigo realmente duro não teria como explicar para sua mãe o verdadeiro motivo, daí ela descobriria a verdade e você sabe o que iria acontecer. Mas chega de enrolação e vamos treinar!

Vegeta e Trunks começam a lutar com a gravidade ligada em 250g. Trunks tem muita dificuldade de se defender de seu pai e percebe que Vegeta tinha razão, que ele estava perdendo condição. Depois de um tempo, uma voz suave os chama pelo intercomunicador da porta da Câmara de Gravidade:

**Bra:** "Papai! Tunks!"

Ao ouvir quem era, Vegeta pára o combate, desliga a gravidade e abre a porta.

**Vegeta:** O que você quer, Bra?

**Bra:** Vim vê vocês teína! n.n

**Trunks:** Mas maninha, você não resistiria à gravidade. Seria demais para você!

**Bra:** Mas eu teinei ontem com o papai, shabia?

**Trunks:** Grandes coisas. A gravidade deveria estar desligada, então. Mas -e fala para Vegeta -o senhor treinou com a Bra mesmo, pai?

**Vegeta:** Treinei -e cruza os braços -Nós lutamos, mas não consegui vencê-la.

**Trunks** (supreso): **_Quê!_** Ha ha, o senhor tá zoando com a minha cara, não é? O senhor não conseguiu vencer esse toquinho de gente -disse apontando sua irmã.

**Bra:** o.O° _"Toquinho?"_

**Vegeta:** É sério, não consegui. E aposto que você não conseguiria vencê-la! -disse num tom despreocupado.

**Trunks:** Sério! Tá valendo o quê?

**Vegeta:** Se você vencê-la, suspendo seu castigo...

**Trunks:** Legal!

**Vegeta:** ...mas se não, terá que treinar, em vez de cinco, sete horas por dia!

**Trunks:** Fechado! Papai, prepare-se para pagar a mesada deste mês -disse muito confiante.

**Vegeta:** Bra, lute com determinação!

**Bra:** Tudo bem, papai!

Trunks e sua irmã se colocam em posição para começar a lutar e...

**Bra:** Só uma coisinha antes.

**Trunks:** Fala logo!

**Bra:** n.n O que é toquinho?

Trunks cai para trás.

**Trunks:** Ai Bra, pensei que fosse algo importante.

**Bra:** Mas o que é?

**Trunks:** Esquece. Vamos lutar!

**Vegeta:** Comecem!

Com as palavras de Vegeta, os dois irmãos começam a lutar. Bra é quem começa atacando, dando uma seqüência de socos que Trunks defende com certa facilidade.

**Trunks: **Ha ha, isso está fácil demais -se gabava -Vou acabar logo com isto e ganhar minha aposta.

Ao dizer isso, Trunks resolve golpear sua irmãzinha para pôr um ponto final na luta e ser liberado de seu castigo, quando...

**Bra:** O que foi, Tunks? -perguntou inocentemente.

Como Vegeta no dia anterior, Trunks estava parado com o punho a 1 cm do rosto de sua irmã quando deteve o golpe. Ele não conseguiu atacá-la. Ele viu seu rostinho tão lindo, com bochechas rosadas e seus inocentes olhos azuis... azuis como os de sua mãe. Ela lhe parecia uma boneca, uma princesa frágil e delicada. Ele simplesmente sorri e retrocede, ficando em posição normal, quando Bra pula em cima dele derrubando-o ao chão.

**Bra** (em cima de Trunks) Te peguei! -e sorri.

**Trunks** (fingindo-se de derrotado) Oh não, você é muito forte e me venceu. Fui derrotado -e finge-se de morto.

**Bra:** Tunks, Tunks, imãozão, acóda! -disse sacudindo-o.

**Trunks:** **_Buu!_**

**Bra:** **_Aiii!_**

**Trunks:** Ha ha ha -e começa a fazer cócegas em sua irmã -O monstro Trunks vai te pegar! Uahahahaha!

**Bra:** Ha ha ha, pála de fazê cósquinha, ha ha ha.

**Trunks:** Não! O monstro Trunks vai te pegar e te encher de beijos, uahahahaahaa!

Neste momento Bulma entra na câmara e vê seus dois filhos brincando e rolando no chão.

**Bulma:** Pelo jeito cuidar de sua irmã te fez muito bem Trunks. Vejo que estão se divertindo, mas já chega por hoje. Vão tomar banho que o jantar está quase pronto - e sorri.

**Bra:** Tá bom, mamãe -e levanta do chão acompanhando Bulma -Mamãe, eu ganhei do Tunks! n.n

**Bulma:** Que bom -e sorri -E vocês, não vêm?

**Trunks:** Pode ir, mãe. Tenho que falar algo com o papai antes.

**Bulma:** Você e os segredinhos com seu pai... Às vezes tenho a impressão que estão escondendo algo de mim.

**Trunks:** N-não mãe, imaginação sua! n.n°

E Bulma sai levando Bra consigo e já fora da câmara:

**Bra:** Mãe, o Tunks me chamou de toquinho. O que é toquinho?

**Bulma:** **TRUNKS!**

_Na câmara..._

**Trunks:** Glump! Será que a Bra abriu a boca e contou do seqüestro?

**Vegeta:** Acho que não. Sua mãe não gritou seu sobrenome também -e sorri debochadamente.

**Trunks:** Ufa, é verdade. Se ela gritasse **'Trunks Briefs'** aí sim eu estaria ferrado!

**Vegeta:** Agora entendeu o porquê d'eu não ter ganhado de sua irmã?

**Trunks:** Ah hã. O senhor tinha razão. Tenho que me conformar, perdi a aposta. Não dá pra ganhar da Bra, não tive coragem de bater nela, tão bonitinha e... -não continua e tenta desconversar contendo o riso que se formou em sua face.

**Vegeta:** E o quê? Por que está rindo deste jeito, posso saber?

**Trunks:** É que eu não entendo como estes desenhos ainda estão nas paredes -disse dissimuladamente e olhando para as paredes e o teto -A mamãe disse que o senhor não tinha gostado do que sua "filha da cavernas" fez, mas não é isso que parece...

**Vegeta **(meio vermelho) Já chega, é melhor sairmos para tomarmos um banho -tentava desconversar.

Os dois estão saindo do local quando...

**Vegeta:** Trunks!

**Trunks:** Senhor?

**Vegeta **(sério) Me prometa que não deixará o que aconteceu hoje com sua irmã aconteça novamente e que vai protegê-la a todo custo de qualquer mal que venha a acontecer com ela. Me prometa!

**Trunks:** Nem precisa me pedir, papai. Eu sei que fui um tolo deixando-me levar por impulsos e não permitirei que nenhum mal aconteça a ela.

E assim eles começam a caminhar novamente...

**Vegeta:** Trunks! Mais uma coisa...

**Trunks:** Sim?

**Vegeta:** Amanhã acorde às 430 da manhã para o treino.

**Trunks:** **_Quê! Tão cedo!_** -e fica cabisbaixo -**_Droga!_**

**Vegeta:** Ha ha, não reclame. Afinal, alguém precisará limpar as paredes e o teto dessa câmara -e ri debochadamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Horas depois..._

**Pan:** Avozinho, quando vamos teiná?

**Goku:** Amanhã! Mas agora é hora de dormir -disse cobrindo-a.

**Pan:** Tá bom!

Goku dá um beijo de boa noite em Pan.

**Goku:** E agora descanse, pois hoje você teve um dia bastante agitado. Boa noite, minha neta.

**Pan:** Boa noite, avozinho.

Com isso, Goku está saindo do quarto quando...

**Pan:** Avozinho...

**Goku:** Fale Pan.

**Pan:** Me conta uma histólinha.

Goku sorri e retorna para a cama de Pan, sentando-se ao lado de sua neta.

**Goku:** Está bem -e sorri -Era uma vez um garotinho que vivia numa montanha com seu avô. Numa noite de lua-cheia um monstro matou seu avozinho, deixando o garotinho muito triste.

**Pan:** Coitadinho dele, avozinho.

**Goku:** É, mas ele continuou levando sua vida como sempre fez, seja caçando ou pescando para sobreviver isolado do mundo.

**Pan:** O que é isolado, avozinho?

**Goku:** Quer dizer que ele vivia sozinho, Pan.

**Pan:** Ahn. Mas então ele não tinha amigos?

**Goku:** Ah hã. Mas num belo dia ele acabou sendo encontrado por uma jovem garota da cidade que buscava as esferas mágicas para realizar seu desejo.

**Pan:** E o que ela desejava?

**Bulma:** Um namorado, ela desejava um namorado...

**Bra:** E ela conseguiu, mamãe?

**Bulma:** Não... não naquele momento.

**Bra:** Então as esfelas não sevilam pra ela. Coitadinha...

**Bulma:** Não necessariamente, querida. Anos mais tarde apareceu um lindo príncipe pelo qual a jovem se apaixonou perdidamente. Ele estava atrás das esferas mágicas. As mesmas esferas que a jovem um dia procurou para conseguir seu grande amor tinham trazido seu príncipe para ela...

**Bra:** E o que aconteceu depois?

**Vegeta:** O príncipe relutou, mas não conseguiu resistir aos encantos da jovem apaixonando-se por ela -dizia enquanto entrava no quarto de Bra e sentava-se na borda da cama -Então os dois se casaram...

**Bulma:** ... e tiveram dois lindos filhos -e sorri.

**Bra:** Papai, o senhô também conhece essa histólia?

**Vegeta:** Conheço muito bem -disse olhando para Bulma.

**Bra:** Então eles pedilam dois bebês pra dona Cegonha?

**Bulma:** Cegonha?

**Bra:** É. O Tunks me expicô que os bebês gente vêm das cegonhas. n.n

**Vegeta:** Ha ha, cegonhas _"O que mais aqueles garotos andaram te explicando?" _Mas agora é hora da senhorita dormir.

**Bra **(sonolenta) Tá bom. Boa noite, papai. Boa noite, mamãe.

**Bulma:** Boa noite, filhinha -e a beija.

**Vegeta:** Boa noite, minha pequenina -e dá um beijo em sua testa saindo depois com Bulma e fechando a porta, vagarosamente.

**Goku:** ... e então o menino percebeu que seus amigos e sua família são as coisas mais importantes de sua vida e... -percebe que Pan finalmente caiu no sono -... e que ele sempre irá protegê-los, mesmo não estando com eles o tempo todo -e se levanta -Boa noite, Pan -e a beija na testa ternamente.

**FIM**

**Observações finais:** Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todos que esperaram pacientemente o final deste fanfic, o meu primeiro fic! E também gostaria de agradecer a TODO pessoal do Fórum UMDB e da FFNET. Espero que tenham gostado e...

**Goten:** E a gente, Majin Lú?

**Majin Lú:** o.O Como? Num tô entendendo!

**Trunks:** É, e como nós ficamos? Nem um agradecimentozinho? Nada?

**Lú:** ¬.¬° Lá vem...

**Goten:** É isso aí! Sofremos o fic todo, ficamos sem tv, sem vídeo game, sem mesada e é isso que recebemos em troca?

**Lú:** Tudo bem... muita calma nessa hora. Apesar de vocês terem reclamado comigo em TODO o capítulo 4, eu os agradeço de TODO meu coração por terem colaborado de forma corajosa em meu primeiro fanfic. Estou perdoada? n.n

**Goten:** É, está perdoada!

**Trunks:** Está perdoada, mas... he he será que não tem jeito se suspender nosso castigo, hein? n.n°

**Lú:** Esquece... já escrevi FIM lá em cima. A história acabou e não tem como mudar... tô numa preguiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiça pra escrever de novo " he he" e, além do mais, o castigo foi leve... he he

**Trunks/Goten:** **Droga!**

**Lú**: Shiu! Falem baixo, as meninas estão dormindo.

**Goten** n.n° : Ops, é verdade...

**Lú**: Então gostaria de agradecer novamente a todos os que leram este fic e também aos personagens que ajudaram no desenvolvimento da história (detalhe: sem cobrar cachê, he he)

C&C me escrevam!

Abraços a todos n.n

**Majin Lú**


End file.
